Freaks
by Kaname Natsumi
Summary: Naruto is an orphan experiment, and all his past homes have sent him back to the orphanage. Will he finally find a good family? And even if he does, will he be safe? SasuNaru, mentions of psuedo-MPreg, AU
1. Adoption

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe some OOCness, Mpreg.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Golden **blonde hair bobbed up and down as the child it belonged to sigh heavily. Once again Naruto Uzumaki was back in the orphanage. Back where he had started. Well not exactly started, he had been 'born' in ascientists' lab. Yup, the hyper blonde, blue eyed fourteen year old sitting in once again in the orphanage, was some scientists' sick experiment. Actually he was only one of nine, though he had only met two of those other nine. Still, he had been here all his life, so it was what he considered home.

It wasn't as if he had never been adopted, actually he had been many times. Many of those families that had adopted him were very nice, but as they said "They just couldn't handle _him_". And they always put the emphasis on "him" too. Also, they always ended up trying to sue the orphanage once they found out about him being an experiment, though they really didn't know the half of it.

To be honest, only one person knew what he was, well besides the scientists, his best friend who was also an experiment, and national government that is. She was the closest thing to a parent he had, and though she did love him, she was unable to adopt him. Her name was Tsunade and when he had first come to the orphanage, he had been scared to death that she would do strange tests to him like the scientists had.

When the government had found out about what the scientist - or the "White Coats" as the experiments called them - were doing in an isolated lab in the middle of Arizona, they came and arrested most of them. That's right, MOST of them. They couldn't get all of the bastards. Well after arresting the White Coats, the government freed the experiments - there were many, though all of the none human ones were put out of their ever lasting misery, leaving only the nine "demon" children. Since the government had no idea what to do with the children, they sent them off to orphanages in pairings telling the orphanages that they where found with some wanted pedophile.

Since there was an odd number of children, there had been one pairing of three. That had been Naruto's group. Though the female that was with his group had been adopted quickly, and he had never seen her since. He could barely remember too, all he could remember about her was that she was a girl and that she had been the cat.

"The cat?" you might be asking? Well you see The scientists did very sick thing to the children. Somehow the scientists had been able to infuse the children's DNA with an animal's. They had only been able to transfer 2 of the animal's DNA to the children, but let me tell you, 2 did a lot. Naruto had been infused with 2 fox DNA, and that 2 had given the boy an almost fox-like appearance, strange whisker-like makings on his face that were just as smooth as the rest of his face, and even two golden fox ears on the top of his head. He always wore an orange Russian snow hat (1) to cover them.

His best friend Gaara, who was the raccoon, had thick black rings around his eyes that people always mistook as too much eyeliner, and a fluffy raccoon tail that was always well hidden with his baggy Goth pants that were about three sizes too big for him. Gaara had cherry red hair, large milky green eyes, and a slightly small and thin build. Gaara, like the other experiments, was on the small side, even though he was 17. Gaara had been the first experiment to be "made", and was the other experiment in Naruto's group, though he had been adopted about a year ago. He was very lucky to have a good home that understood him….

Adding the animal DNA to the children wasn't the only thing the scientists did to them. Apparently when they had been in the womb, the scientists had altered the children's chromosomes making them either XYX for the males and XXY for the females. This may be hard to comprehend, but in altering their chromosomes in this such way, it made the children had both male and female body parts, more specifically, gentiles. Sick right? The females got it easy too, for some reason their chromosome change only gave them a lot more testosterone, smaller breasts, and a somewhat enlarged clit. The males had it much worse. Along with the vagina that was placed slightly behind their balls, they got a uterus. This meant that if they were ever to have sex with another male, the penis of course coming inside the vagina hole, then they would become pregnant and their nipples would somehow become very sensitive and start to produce milk. They also got periods, and all the symptoms that came with them. Basically is someone said they were PMSing, even if it was a joke, then it could be true. Along with all this, all the children smaller than average and while the women had boy-ish builds, the males had more girl-ish frames.

Oh yes, and since they were part animal, they also went into heat at the same time the animal would. Luckily Naruto hadn't yet, seeing as he was only 14. He would however be going into heat this year, which sucked. He remembered when Gaara had gone into heat the first time. He had started humping everything! Naruto included. Thankfully he had been saved from being raped at eleven years old when Tsunade just happened to be coming into their dorm room thing. Ever since when the winter came, Gaara had been taken away and put into a strange white room. Once they were fourteen years old they went into heat every year.

Tsunade had explained all that after his first examination. It had slightly scared his six year old mind, but Tsunade had comforted him, while Gaara - who had been taking his examination too, though he had been nine at the time - sulked saying that he didn't want to be a "mommy". Never once had Naruto ever heard Gaara talk about the White Coats. Didn't Gaara hold a grudge? Maybe not.

Tsunade as said before, was soon a motherly figure to the two boys, and every time the boys would come back to the orphanage after bad adoption, she would comfort them and tell them that they would someday find a good home.

Gaara had found a good home with a family called the Hyuuga's, well at least this is what Naruto assumed, seeing as he had been gone for almost a year. Of course this didn't mean that he was happy nor that he was still with the Hyuuga's. For all Naruto knew, his best friend could be in a different orphanage somewhere far, far away. Naruto hoped that his best friend was alright and happy, Gaara deserved that much at least.

Gaara had taken care of all the "demon" kids, though Naruto couldn't remember much of the lab and the White Coats. Naruto was the youngest of the nine children. For some reason the children had started calling each other by the number of "tails" the person had in order to keep their secret. The "tails" of course were metaphorical. The experiment was given a number of tails based on the order they had been "made" in. This meant that Gaara was the "One-tailed raccoon" and Naruto was the "Nine-tailed fox".

Tsunade had found the orphanages the other "demon" children were in and had been in contact with them, giving their whereabouts and welfare to Naruto and Gaara, who still possessed a bond the others. She had come up the idea of using their "tails" as their "codenames". This kept the rest of the orphanage from finding out the secrets of Naruto and Gaara. It was a pretty good idea and it's kept up too. But he hasn't heard any news about Gaara for a long time and Naruto was staring to worry. Still, Tsunade said that she was going to check up on him soon.

Tsunade was a very busty woman, and though she was about 50, she looked about 20. She was like a Japanese Madonna! She had platinum blonde hair that was usually tied back into two limp ponytails that hung to her mid back, amber eyes, and a nasty little anger issue. Usually she's very sweet, if not rude, but once you get her mad, she goes friggin' berserk! Also she has monster strength!

Ah! Hear comes the subject of his thoughts now!

Carrying a large stack of papers that were late no doubt, the blonde woman walked into the orphanage's office where our blonde boy currently was. Spotting Naruto on the bench, she gave the boy a look promising a talk before she walked into a small room where she dropped the large stack of papers. Heaving a huge sigh, the woman turned and made a bee-line for Naruto. Her worry was obvious in her eyes, though she smiled cheerfully at him. "Naruto!" the woman chirped, " Though it's nice to see you, why are you here?"

"Ano sa… well, they sent me back…" Naruto said, grimacing,

Disappointment flashed across her features, though it wasn't aimed at him. "Really? Well shit. I really thought you'd finally get a good home this time. Why'd they send you back this time?"

The blonde boy laughed ruefully. "Well, they thought that the er… blood (2) was from me cutting myself. It's a good thing everyone thinks that, I'd rather not have my secret out just yet…"

"… Naruto… are you ever going to let anyone in? If you did, I'm sure that you'd be able to keep a family!"

The blonde looked away from Tsunade's gaze, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I know, I know! It's just… I can't seem to find the right family. Maybe when I find the right family, I'll let someone in on my secret."

"Sure kid… and don't look so glum, I have the feeling something good is about to happen!" she said walking away. Naruto just sat where he was before he remembered that he forgot to ask about Gaara! Jumping up, he ran out of the room, but as soon as he was out of the door, he hit something solid, though it was strangely soft. He and the thing crashed to the ground with a loud "THUD". Stunned, the blonde boy just laid there on the soft thing for a moment. It was strangely warm, and he found himself unable to move even as he felt himself being lifted by the thing.

"Do you mind? You're heavy…" a deep voice came, making the soft thing under him rumble. His head snapped up and his azure eyes met obsidian ones. For a moment they just stared at each other, Naruto thought his heart had stopped as he gazed into the black obis that was this person's eyes. The owner of the black eyes sighed, making his chest raise and fall, carrying Naruto with it. "Are you going to get off? Or are you just stupid?"

He squeaked and practically jumped off the boy. Blood rushed to Naruto's face, making his tan face very red both from anger and embarrassment. "I'm not stupid!!" he yelled, mentally cursing his higher-than-average voice.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once again a young boy of fifteen sighed. The boy had long raven hair that was somewhat spiked at the back and obsidian eyes that contrasted drastically to his vampire pale completion. The boy was very beautiful, but he came from a rich family and had a good bloodline. In fact, his family was with him at the moment!

His mother and father were in front of him while his older brother of nineteen was to his right. His mother was very beautiful, and looked almost exactly like him though her hair was straighter and longer, but his father and brother were not beautiful at all. It was not that they were ugly, no they were far from that. No they were more handsome than beautiful. His father had rust colored eyes, a pale completion, and raven locks, but he had an angular face, making him look like he was always angry until he smiled. His older brother, Itachi, looked like a younger clone of his father, but had a slightly less angular face, giving an almost kind looking face. His brother also had twin scars under both his eyes, making him look older than his nineteen years.

As the family of raven haired people stopped outside of an old, worn looking building, the fifteen year sighed again. "Oh will you please stop moping, Sasuke?" the raven haired woman asked her youngest son. "We're here to get you a new sibling, so please at least _act _happy!" The boy dubbed Sasuke sighed again, but nodded. He would never understand why his mother wanted a new child, but what could he do about it? At least he wouldn't have to change any diapers….

As the family stepped through the front doors of the orphanage, they were almost trampled by a group of young kids about the age of eight. Growling, Sasuke glared after the kids. '_If any of those brats becomes my sibling then I will kill myself.' _Still glaring, Sasuke was pushed to the front of the family. "Remember Sasuke, we have to go to the front office first." His mother reminded him. Why had they put _him _in front? He didn't even want to _be _here!

Sasuke was about to walk into the front office, when something crashed into him, making fall to the floor. Momentarily stunned, he laid on the floor for a second before using his elbows to lift him up. As it was, it seemed that the thing that knocked him over was a human. Sasuke didn't like human contact very much, so being lain on irritated him. "Do you mind? You're heavy…" Sasuke growled at the person who still hadn't moved. The person's head snapped up and his obsidian eyes locked with shockingly beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke felt the oddest sensation as they stared into each other's eyes. He felt like he was being pulled into the eyes somehow. He mentally slapped himself, snapping him out of the trance like state he had been in while looking into the blue eyes. He sighed, the person was still lying on him. "Are you going to get off? Or are you just stupid?"

The beautiful blue eyes widened as the person squeaked, almost jumping off him. Ahh, that was better. No more human contact. The person that had been lying on him was sitting on the floor, their tan face very red from embarrassment while the blue eyes glistened with anger. "I'm not stupid!!" came the loud reply from the person. The voice was high and grating, but was slightly too deep to be a female's.

Taking a good look at the person for the first time, Sasuke realized that the person was indeed a male. An orange hat like the ones worn in Russia during the winter covered the boy's head, though golden blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes. The boy wore a faded black t-shirt that looked too big for his small girl-ish frame and baggy orange pants that were torn in places and frayed at the bottom. For some reason he thought the person looked almost like a fox, though he knew that that was absurd. He had to admit, the boy was very cute… which was odd. Sasuke had never thought of anyone as cute… What was wrong with him?!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Call it a mother's instincts', but when Sasuke had been knocked down by the strange blonde boy, she knew that she had to adopt _this_ child. No other would do! Maybe it had been the way that Sasuke and the boy had looked into each other's eyes, but whatever it was, she felt that she had to adopt this child. "Ah, are you alright?" she asked the blond boy, who was still on the floor. " You'll have to forgive my son Sasuke, he's being a bit moody today. Really, he acts more like a woman than his girlfriend does!" She held out her hand, and hesitantly, the boy took it.

"Ano sa, thank you…" the boy said almost shyly, a blush still on his tan cheeks. He was so cute, she almost squealed!

"It was nothing. Oh by the way, my name is Mikoto Uchiha! What's yours?" when she asked that question the boy looked almost shocked. Had no one ever asked him his name before? Suddenly his face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh! Hi!! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!! It's nice to meet you Mikoto-chan!" Naruto was positively beaming! He must have liked being talked to. Well he was an orphan after all. Mikoto giggled at the boys cuteness. Yup! He was definitely coming home with them! Maybe he would liven up their boring old home!

"So Naruto, how would you like to be adopted?" As she said that, Sasuke looked like he just choked on his own spit, Itachi raised an eyebrow, her husband Fugaku looked like his life was over, and Naruto looked both shocked and confused.

"Adopted? By who?" Naruto looked around, as if trying to see who would want to adopt him. Mikoto giggled.

"Why by us of course!" Mikoto's obsidian eyes were twinkling as Naruto turned and stared at her wide blue eyes.

"A-are you serious? You'd adopt me?" He cheered as Mikoto nodded. Behind her Sasuke groaned. Glaring at her son, she was suddenly latched on to. Startled, she looked down to see Naruto hugging her. He looked up at her and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Thank you!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto could barely believe it! He was being adopted again already! And they were so nice too! Well except for Sasuke, who was being a stupid jerk, but that was ok, he was used to people not liking him. He was still hugging Mikoto-chan, when Tsunade chose to ruin the moment. "You know brat, people think it's weird when you just hug them out of the blue." the blonde woman said as she walked passed him and the Uchiha family into the office.

"What? Heeeeeeeeey, it's not out of the blue!" Naruto whined, letting go of Mikoto, " They're gonna adopt me!" He knew that he sounded unsure of himself, but wouldn't you if this family of beautiful people came up to you after you knocked down their son and offered to adopt you? It just doesn't work like that!

Tsunade poked her head out the door of the office. "Really?" She gave Mikoto a critical look and the gave Naruto a look that said "You-sure-you're-ok-with-another-adoption?" Naruto gave a slight nod, while Mikoto was nodding vigorously.

"Oh yes, yes! I'm sure that he is the one I wish to adopt! Would you like to live with us Naruto-chan?" Mikoto's voice was bubbly, but turned almost uncertain as she asked Naruto the all important question. Naruto's large eyes were sparkling as he nodded enthusiastically.

Tsunade heaved a sigh. "Alright, Miss, you and your family need to come with me to fill out the adoption forms, and Naruto you know what to do." Tsunade waved the Uchiha family to come with her, and Naruto bounded off to his dorm room. He had a good feeling that this was his ideal family. Maybe he could even let them in on the secret. Maybe.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

1. I have no idea what those hats are truly called.

2. He's talking about the blood from his period. It will be explained later.

**Author's Note:**

Ne, I'm finally posting something. Yeah this is my first story, so please be nice with the flames. Also **constructive****criticism**is appreciated greatly. Also I have no real idea how adoption goes about, so I'm super sorry if I somehow offend anyone by my ignorance. This story is un-beta'd, so if anyone wants to beta, then e-mail me. Suggestions are also welcomed. Please review, it makes me happy… Feel free to ask questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. See ya!


	2. A Plot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2!!**

**Eight Years Ago**

"You _idiot_!!! You total imbecile!! You complete moron!!! You'll pay for this dearly, Fugaku!! You let them escape!!! Our greatest work _ever_, and you let the government take them away!!!! Damnit!! Now we must get them back!!!!" a tan man about 24 with sun kissed blonde hair and bright blue, anger glazed eyes raged on and on. Cowering in the corner was the man responsible the blonde man's outburst.

The cowering man was pale by nature, but now he made paper look tan. All the blood in his body had fled to the man's feet, leaving the rest of him white and shaking. He knew he was going to pay dearly for his slip up. "Fugaku!!" the tan man once again shouted at him. The pale man, now dubbed Fugaku snapped his head up.

"Y-yes?" Fugaku's voice, once strong and powerful, was now wispy and shaking. The tan man had a very strange look in his blue eyes. Gone was the anger they once held, only to be replaced by the sadistic look that he had held when he had first come up with the idea for the "demon" children.

"You have another son correct?" maliciousness was ever evident in the man's voice, and Fugaku was not a fool. He wanted to lie, to tell the tan man who was his boss that he had no other son, but he knew if he didn't answer than he would be put into an experiment himself. He would rather sacrifice his own son.

"Y-yes, Arashi. He is as old as the raccoon boy, nine. His name is Itachi, sir." Fugaku had already given up one son - his youngest - to the tan man dubbed Arashi, why could he give up another to save his hide?

"Yes, I remember him… and you managed to save the other one correct? Those bastards couldn't get all of our work! The boy - Sasuke correct? - was mixed with avian (1) DNA if I am not mistaken."

"Yes, sir. He was not one of the originals, but he does have the avian DNA. We didn't - couldn't - change his chromosomes though…"

"Hmm, yes… he also was very attached to the fox boy. Heh, we will use that to our advantage. As for Itachi, I have some new ideas I want to test out. How does a half wolf, half human son sound to you, Fugaku?" it wasn't really a question, Arashi's voice was daring him to make a smart remark. He knew better than to answer, still, he couldn't help cry for his oldest son's fate. And his youngest son for that matter. "Hm, you seem to be crying, Fugaku. I didn't know you could. Haha! But don't worry, we will treat your son's the very _best _of care. Not that they deserve it, after what you did. You had better find a way to get them back, otherwise, some not so great things will happen to your children." Arashi had put an emphasis on the word "best". His poor sons… they were going to be put through the same hell the "demon" children had gone through.

With a final malicious laugh, Arashi walked off with his right hand man, Orochimaru, leaving Fugaku cowering in the corner, crying for himself more than his sons. For, who knew what would happen to him if he didn't find the nine "demon" children! He only hoped that his sons would cooperate. He was pretty sure Sasuke would, if he was told that the tests were to help find the fox boy that is. Itachi now… he was a different story. Still, if Itachi didn't come _willingly_ then Fugaku would **_make_** him come.

From a distance Fugaku heard Arashi talking to one of the scientist. "Tsunade, get ready to go on a little field trip. You're going to help me find the children."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Here and Now**

Packing was easy. Shit, Naruto only _owned_ two things, not like they were all that big either. The first thing he owned was a necklace given to him by Tsunade. It was just a simple piece of string that had three crystals attached. Tsunade had always been so nice to Naruto and Gaara, sometimes he wondered why she was so nice. But at the moment he was not wondering that.

Actually, he wasn't wondering about the moment, though for some reason he was feeling _very_… happy. You know, the kind of happy that you feel when you see a friend that you haven't for a while, or the kind of happy that you feel when you're near lover. That unexplainable kind of happy. He didn't ponder over the feeling though, he just passed it off as the kind of happy that comes with a new family and home.

The second thing that Naruto owned was clothes. Not a lot of clothes, just a worn red shirt, some old boxers, a pair of socks with holes in them, and a faded pair of jeans that were too big for him. He didn't have a lot did he? Now you might be thinking "Why doesn't he have more stuff? Didn't his post families give him anything?". Well the thing is, though the families _did_ get him stuff, they never allowed the blonde boy to keep it when they sent him back to the orphanage. They didn't even let him keep the clothes they bought him. Sad isn't it?

Tsunade's voice broke Naruto out of his reverie. "You done yet, brat?" She asked playfully. Naruto gave her a huge grin and nodded. "Well then, get out here! Your new family is waiting on you!" Naruto jumped up from the floor and with the small bag that carried his clothes, he followed the blonde woman out.

And the Uchiha family was indeed waiting for him. Mikoto-chan looked very happy indeed, her black eyes sparked when she saw Naruto. The father, Fugaku, looked unhappy, and his rust colored eyes shone with fear. Vaguely Naruto wondered what he was afraid of, but the though perished as he looked at the rest of the family.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill himself, though he tried to hind his dismay with a look of indifference. Geez, moody much? The older brother - Itachi he reminded himself - was still looking indifferent, and Naruto had to say, he pulled off that look much better than Sasuke did. Why did he feel like he knew Sasuke from somewhere? Better yet, why did his subconscious scream for him to run whenever he looked at Fugaku? _Note to self: Give subconscious a prep talk re: better impressions. _

Ok some of you may be confused. "How the HELL does Naruto know Fugaku's and Itachi's name?" you might be asking yourself. Well that's quite easy. Mikoto-chan introduced them when they were in the hall. (A/N: Ok yeah, yeah, I know I didn't put the introductions and all, but work with me!)

"Oh Naru-chan there you are!! I was starting to wonder if you didn't want to come with us!" Mikoto said as she flung herself on Naruto.

"N-no, I was just packing. I really do want to come!" That was when she noticed to bag that he was carrying, She stared at it for quite a while, still hanging on to Naruto.

"Is that all you have?" Mikoto finally asked. Sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his head, nodding. Mikoto gasped in horror. "Oh no, that certainly will not do! We must get you things right away!!" With that said, she promptly pushed Naruto out the door and herded him to the families car, the rest of the Uchiha family following behind at a safe distance.

Mikoto herded Naruto to the shiniest car he had ever seen. It was a black Jaguar that looked brand new. It was all Naruto could do not to gape at the pretty car. '_Damn! These people must be rich or something!' _His mind reeled, he was going to be living with a rich family? AWESOME!!!

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a voice from behind him. "Are you going to get in the car, or just stare at it all day, dobe?" Sasuke's deep voice said smugly. Turning bright red, Naruto whirled around, but not realizing how close Sasuke was to him, they ended up, once again on the floor together. Underneath his Sasuke sighed. "This is getting really old, dobe. Get off me."

Embarrassed once again, Naruto scrambled off the older boy. "Don't call me that, teme! And it's not like I plan it or anything! You were just too close to me! Oh yeah, why _were_ you that close to me to begin with?" Sasuke sighed as he got up, Naruto was starting to get on his nerves, and he didn't know how much more abuse his poor wings (2) could take!

"I was _trying_ to get in the car, dobe, but you just kept staring at it." Sasuke glared at the blonde boy, who's cheeks were once again aflame. Naruto tried to glare that the raven haired beauty, he really did! But it turned out looking more like a pout.

"Ne, Sasuke, leave the poor boy alone! You know what? When we get home, you're talking some St. John's Wort (3)." Mikoto told her youngest son. Sasuke's cheeks were suddenly splotched with pink. Sasuke 'hn'd', and turned away, walking to the car with could very well be mistaken for a pout.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

1. Avian is bird. So Sasuke has bird DNA in him!

2. He's part bird remember? He had wings, and yes, he can fly. He has special wind sacks that hold helium allowing him to lift up in the air.

3. It's a pill that makes you happy. A chill pill so to speak. Heh heh, I just couldn't resist putting that in the story, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

Oh my god!! I got reviews!!!!!! Squeal Thank you soooooooo much you guys. Ok since I know I love it when my reviews are acknowledged, I give a super big hug to **imhappynessinabottle**, **TeamAbodo****yin-yangwinds****kiwi.smartie****Blackfire Dog****twitchy-chan****Demonically Angelic** and **Jadej.j**. You guys are the best! And I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the short chapter!!! I'll make it up with a long chapter next time, ok?


	3. The Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3!!**

Itachi hated his father for what he had done. He hate his mother for not doing anything to stop her husband then calling it "love". Itachi grimaced. But most of all he hated Arashi. No, he didn't _hate _the sadistic man, he **_loathed_** him. He even hated Sasuke a bit, for being too young to remember the pain that Itachi went through. Wolf (1) indeed.

His father had sacrificed both his sons' in order to escape the fury of Arashi. That was unforgivable. Itachi would **_NEVER_** forgive them, and one day he would kill all of them. All those damned scientist _deserved_ to die. They _deserved_ torture and pain!

Itachi almost shuddered when he remembered the pain he had gone through. He remembered the mental pain as his father actually _helped_ in mutating him. He remembered the physical pain as his body was forced to change and his bones ground together even as he was still healing from when they had _ripped_ the DNA from his body, replacing it with that of a wolf's. And they had _laughed _as he cried from the pain. He had learned that day to school his emotions and to always have an impassive face.

Only at night had the boy Itachi cried. He had once had a friend that was one of the nine that had disappeared. He had been the third one made and was about a year younger than Itachi. He didn't cry for himself and the pain he was going through, no he cried for his lost friend, for he knew the experiment had had it just as bad as himself.

He almost smiled as he thought of his long gone friend. His name had been Kisame, and he had always been nice to Itachi even though Itachi had been cruel to him when they first met. Kisame had been 2 shark, causing him to have an almost blue-ish skin tone and sharp, very sharp teeth. Kisame was the only friend he had ever had, and was ever likely to have. In a way you could even say the two boys had been lovers, but you'd never hear Itachi say that. (2)

Idly, Itachi wondered what Kisame was doing at that moment. He hadn't thought about Kisame in forever, he frowned as he pondered over his sudden thoughts about his old friend. Maybe it was because of the new family member he had?

Yes, Itachi knew he was one of the nine, though he hid it well. After all, Itachi had a wolf's sense of smell. He was probably the only one who knew the boy, Naruto, was one of the lost nine. Itachi also knew his father and Arashi were looking for all the nine. An odd feeling settled in his stomach when he remember that Arashi already had his disgusting, sadistic claws on some of them.

A shriek brought Itachi out of his thoughts. '_Damn'_ Itachi though, '_Those two have been at each other's throats since they got home! Hell, had Itachi not been sitting between them, they probably would have killed each other in the fucking car!'_

"Damn it! Sasuke, I will SO get you back for this!!" came the shrill yell from the young experiment as he raced down the stairs, soaking wet. '_You're an idiot, otouto (3)…'_ Itachi thought with a sigh. Truly, Sasuke couldn't even notice that Naruto was his little blonde friend that he had given up this body for.

When the experiments 'escaped', their father had told Sasuke that his friend had "run away and was lost, and the only way to find him was with more information on how their bodies where made up, so they could find him with a DNA tracker." Now, this was true (about the DNA tracker), but their oh-so loving hadn't told Sasuke the they were going to be doing experiments on him. When Sasuke finally found out that they were going to be experimenting on him, he had broke down. The only reason that Sasuke allowed them to still do experiments on him, was so that he could find his friend. Not that they wouldn't have done the experiments if he had objected. It just made it easier when they didn't have to deal with him kicking and screaming. After all, the scientist didn't believe anesthesia, this he knew from experience.

He felt bad for his brother, for he had gone through all this terrible shit, thinking it was going to profit him. Itachi never made the mistake of thinking that he would ever profit from the experiments they did on him. He also knew he would never see his friend Kisame again unless he was in a cage. Yes his brother was truly an idiot.

The object of his thoughts chose that moment to come into the living room. Itachi's younger brother looked extremely annoyed. "You look annoyed." Itachi stated, knowing that it would annoy his brother more-so. Sasuke gave his brother an icy glare, though since he had learned to glare like that from Itachi himself, Itachi was immune.

"No you think? It's that stupid idiot! What the hell possessed our God-forsaken mother to adopt a child?!" Sasuke threw his arms up, but fell onto the couch with Itachi, sinking into to soft fabric.

"Our father," Itachi deadpanned. Sasuke paled, knowing what Itachi was talking about. His father had convinced their mother to go to the orphanage where one of the experiments supposedly was. Well, they had been correct that their had been an experiment there, but the look on Fugaku's face told Itachi that his father didn't know it was Naruto.

The scientist, Tsunade, who had been working at the orphanage from the moment that the experiments had been found by the government, and not said exactly _who_ was the experiment. It seemed that Tsunade might have been attached to Naruto. Just how long had Naruto been at the orphanage anyway? Surely Tsunade would have told Arashi that he was there as soon as she had found out what he was. The woman had even told them that he had already been examined and had gotten all of his shots.

Tsunade had known that Fugaku was one of her co-workers, and even though she was a woman, she had big balls lying outright to Fugaku like that. (4) Itachi almost snorted at the thought.

Another shriek from upstairs, made both Itachi and Sasuke look up. Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face. '_Hot damn. Two pranks in one day? Where did you ever find the time Sasuke?'_ Itachi sighed.

"Naruto has lived here a total of twenty-three days, Sasuke. Can't you give the boy a break? I would love to know what he ever did to you."

Sasuke gave his older brother a look of confusion and slight anger. "Since when did you ever care?"

Itachi sighed once again, and gave Sasuke a serious look. "I have always cared."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why are you taking that idiot's side anyway?"

Itachi shrugged. "I am not taking any sides, I was merely wondering why you dislike Naruto so much."

Sasuke got a pained look on his face, but quickly covered it up with a look of indifference. "… He reminds me too much of my friend…" The response was almost too quite to hear. Itachi was actually surprised by the answer, though he didn't show it.

"So you're tormenting him because he has blonde hair and blue eyes? Or is there another reason?" Sasuke's eyes somewhat glazed over, showing he was thinking about the question. Itachi was the only one Sasuke ever opened up to. Whenever Sasuke needed advice, had a serious question to ask, or even just a shoulder to cry on and an understanding ear to hear his troubles, Sasuke would go to Itachi, and in return, Itachi would listen with a sympathetic ear to Sasuke's worries.

"Well, there's that they look similar, but also they act similar. Sort of…" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Sort of?"

Sasuke nodded. "Actually, not hoe _they_ act, but how they make _me_ act. It's hard to explain, but when I'm near that boy, I feel like how I did when I was with my friend. And I'm pulling all these pranks on him because when he makes me feel like that, it makes me feel like I'm betraying my friend… I don't even know what to call the feeling, but I know it's the same one I had with my friend."

Itachi chuckled, which was very unnatural for him. "Do not worry little brother. You aren't betraying anybody. In fact you will think you just sounded very stupid when you find out who that boy really is."

Sasuke gave Itachi a look of utter confusion. "What do you mean? I already know his name and his stupid personality, what more is there to learn about that idiot?"

"What he has forgotten…" there was where Itachi fell silent, knowing he was being mysterious. Yes, obviously the boy Naruto has lost his memory. He does not seem to remember Sasuke at all, nor their father for that matter. Even if Naruto had lost his love for Sasuke, surely he wouldn't have forgotten his fear of the scientists. Maybe this was Tsunade's doing? Oh well, for now Itachi would watch and see, then once he had a valid conclusion, he would act.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke's brother was so confusing. What did he mean that he had to learn what the blonde idiot had forgotten? It wasn't Sasuke's fault if the boy had forgotten something, probably a belonging. Honestly, his older brother had him stumped. Why would he want to know what the boy had forgotten anyway?

Sasuke sighed. What he had told his brother was true, the boy made him feel like his friend had. Not that he could even remember his friend's name. All he could remember about the boy was his sunny looks, his bright personality, and the feeling he had used to give Sasuke.

He hated that feeling, but loved it at the same time. Whenever he had been near his blonde friend - and now this blonde boy, Naruto - it had felt like worms had settled in his stomach and he was irrationally happy. He would get light-headed and feel like everything was okay in the world, even though he knew that it most definitely wasn't.

The thing was, even though he liked the feeling of feeling happy, he hated how he would feel it whenever Naruto was near him. It made him feel dirty and somehow betraying his friend because Sasuke had always thought of that feeling as just his friend's and his. Kind of like a dirty little secret. And most of all he felt self disgust because no matter how much he wanted to hate Naruto for making him feel that way, he just couldn't. That's why he was so mean to Naruto, even though Sasuke hated himself when he was cruel and cold to Naruto. Feeling this way left Sasuke feeling confused and angry.

Sasuke shook his head in dismay. He really needed to figure out what was going on, because he certainly was confused. He also had this feeling that once he got everything figured out, that everything would get a lot worse.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Talking On The Phone: Private**

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd get the one kid who definitely wasn't it?! I can't control that woman, and unless you want her knowing about your lab, the there's nothing I can do!" Fugaku was very at his boss. It wasn't his fault that Mikoto was headstrong. Though he loved her very much, she was a pain.

"Well, then find a way to take the child _back_! Use what little brain you have! I will **_not_** have that damned and a half woman ruining my plans! You **_will_** bring me all the other experiments, even if you must die trying!" Arashi was now yelling at Fugaku, blocking out the whimpers, screams, ad crying in the background. Arashi must be with the found experiments. They were lucky, they already had three of them. They had the boar, the deer, and the insect. (5)

It was easy to find the three, for they had been together. Tsunade had hinted at where they might be, and she had been correct. Taking the three from their families had been tough though. The Akatsuki had had to sneak into each of the children's houses and then gag them.

The Akatsuki are humanoid wolves. Like Itachi, they are half wolf, but unlike Itachi, they are born Erasers. Most of the Erasers have major blood lust, and are hard to control, Itachi's family is lucky that Itachi doesn't have such killing intent. The scientists use Erasers to capture, return, and sometimes even kill escaped experiments. They also act as guards and police men, and were positioned around the lab.

Erasers did not look like they were part wolf until they chose to "morph" as the scientists called it. In their normal state, they looked shockingly human, though they had an almost feral look to them. For normal Erasers, their "morph" was easy and painless, but for Itachi, it was extremely painful. After all, Itachi was the "prototype".

Itachi almost never morphed. In fact he had only twice before. It was found that every time Itachi morph's he looks more and more wolf-like. At first it was his face, he got those strange lines on his face, they were like stretch marks. The second time, he had grown claws, though he files them down, allowing him to keep a "human" appearance.

"Yes sir. But I have no real way of finding them. Tsunade will only hint as to where they are, and even though I have hacked just about every orphanage computer , I cannot seem to find any records of them." came the mumbled response from Fugaku.

Arashi let out an exasperated sigh. "Well then force the information from that incompetent bitch Tsunade!" Arashi's voice was strained, and Fugaku could hear the phone cracking from Arashi's vice-like grip. Fugaku nodded dumbly before remembering that his boss could not see him.

"Yes sir." As soon as Fugaku had said that, Arashi hung up. Fugaku sighed. He really didn't want a confrontation with Tsunade. In all honesty, the woman scared him. How the hell was he supposed to force information from a woman who was not only headstrong, but had a fucking monster's strength?! Fugaku sighed again. He was so screwed, and this time he didn't have any children to hand over to his boss… or did he?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Naruto had first come to the Uchiha house hold, he had been shocked. Not because the house was friggin' huge, no it was because as soon as they had gotten out of the car, he had been shoved on the ground by a pink blob who attached itself to Sasuke-teme's arm. In his daze, he hadn't even had time to get off the ground when he was trampled what seemed like millions of teenage girls!

He was lucky that Itachi had saved him, otherwise he would have ended up like Mufasa from the Lion King. Yes, he had seen that movie, he had watched it with Gaara when they were children. Anyway, after the chaos had settled down, he saw that ALL the girls that had stampeded on top of him were currently fawning over Sasuke. And he was totally ignoring them! Not that Naruto cared for women all that much, but still didn't human's usually love when they were around the opposite sex? And not only was he ignoring the women, he was looking at Naruto! Seriously, there was something wrong with Sasuke. And THEN he learned the pink thing was his GIRLFRIEND!! That just may have been the most shocking thing someone had ever told Naruto.

**Flashback**

_Naruto had just gotten out of the car, when he was shoved to the ground. He had barely enough time to register the person who had shoved him was now attached to Sasuke, when the ground started to rumble. All at once Naruto was flat on the ground, getting stepped on by a horde of teenage girls. _

_Trying to keep his hat on, Naruto curled into a ball, his hands clutching his head. Had his ears been visible, people would have seen them pressed painfully to his head. He didn't mind being around people, but he was still being trampled! If his hat came off, he didn't know what he would do!_

_In his panic, Naruto barely registered the strong arms wrapping themselves around his curled up body and lift him up. When he realized he was no longer touching the ground, he looked up in shock. Itachi's smirking face stared down at him. Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. He had had to have Itachi save him!_

"_You'll save your hat, but not yourself?" Itachi asked in an almost smug voice. If possible, Naruto's face got redder. Taking his hands off his head, Naruto crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at Itachi. _

"_You know, I CAN walk." Naruto said, as he was still being carried by Itachi. Itachi shrugged. "Um… can you put me down?" Itachi smirked and shrugged again before dropping Naruto. Naruto yelped in surprise as he hit the asphalt. "Shit! I didn't mean like that 'Tachi!" _

_Itachi smirked, "Ne, you said to put you down, so I did." Naruto rolled his eyes with a scoff and stood up. _

"_Geez, some brother you are! No wonder Sasuke has such a giant stick up his a--!" Itachi's hand covered Naruto's mouth, his face turning serious._

"_Naruto, in case you have forgotten, you are totally surrounded by Sasuke fan girls. I suggest you don't diss my brother right this moment." Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear, making him go rigid. Naruto looked around and indeed, they were surrounded by millions of Sasuke fan girls! _

_Looking around at all the girls, Naruto spotted Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't paying attention to any of the girls though. He was glaring at his brother who was all little too close to Naruto. Sensing his eyes, Sasuke shifted his gaze, and Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes locked. Naruto felt his heart speed up. When Sasuke finally broke the gaze, Naruto was red faced and breathing harder. _

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!' was Naruto's thoughts as he felt his stomach tighten when Sasuke looked away. Maybe he was sick? Naruto couldn't figure out what was wrong with him._

_Itachi was looking Naruto all the while, watching emotions flash across his features. He almost chuckled at Naruto's confusion. "You see the one with the pink hair, Naruto?" Itachi asked, starting Naruto when he suddenly spoke. Looking around, Naruto spotted the pink, and nodded. "Well that's Sasuke's girlfriend. I suggest not fighting my brother in her presence, she's obsessed with him. I don't know why he still dates her though."_

_Confusion graced Naruto's face. "What do you mean? I think she's pretty. I wouldn't date her though. To be honest, I didn't think Sasuke-teme was one to date people."_

"_Sure she has some pretty good looks, but Sasuke doesn't love her. He just dated her to forget about someone he loved. Actually there was only one person he truly loved." Itachi lowered his voice to a whisper, though Naruto still caught it._

"_Really? If he loved them then why is he not with them? Did they break up of something?" Naruto's curiosity was really getting the better of him. Why did he care so much about Sasuke-teme's love life?_

_Itachi gave him a small, sad smile that was barely visible. "Well, his love got kidnapped so to speak."_

_Naruto gasped, that was terrible! "R-really? That's horrible! And they never found her?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at that._

"_You said 'her'." Naruto gave Itachi a blank look. Itachi sighed, this boy really was oblivious. "Ah, never mind. Just leave for now. We better get inside. Come on, I'll give you a tour, ok?"_

**End Flashback**

Though Naruto was currently soaking wet and covered in red paint, Naruto liked living in the Uchiha residence. Sasuke was still a giant asshole (and he pranked him all the time, the stupid jerk!), but everyone else was ok. Naruto really like Itachi, he was really fun to be around, and Mikoto-chan was always really sweet and understanding towards him. Naruto never really saw Fugaku, but when he did the man would smile sadly at him then leave him alone. Fugaku sure was weird.

Naruto suddenly remembered the first day he had lived here, and broke into a fit of giggles as he stripped down to take a shower.

**Flashback**

"_Mikoto-chan do you have a daughter?" Naruto asked as he came into the kitchen. The pretty woman looked at him in confusion._

"_Well no actually. We only have Sasuke and Itachi, why do you ask?"_

"_Hmm, well because on the door across from mine, there's a sign that says "Sa-su-ke's (6) room". I though Sa-su-ke might be your daughter."_

_Mikoto's dark eyebrows shot to her hair-line, and she burst out laughing. "No, no! That's Sasuke's room! Haha! You don't pronounce his name with the 'u'. He he, just wait 'till I tell him this!!" And with that Mikoto was out of the kitchen, the food she had been preparing now forgotten. _

**End Flashback**

Sasuke had been red faced al that day. Naruto really hadn't known that it was Sasuke's room, but the sight of Sasuke all embarrassed like that made Naruto see it as pay back from the prank that Sasuke had done that day.

Naruto climbed out of the shower and put on a pain of shorts and a tank top, hoping against hope that Sasuke hadn't set up another trap out side the door. Bracing himself, Naruto pulled open the door. When nothing happened, Naruto blinked in surprise. Holy shit! It's a first!

Naruto made it down the stairs, and still there was no prank waiting for him! Something must be up, Sasuke would never turn up a chance to prank him, after all didn't Sasuke hate him? Sure enough, when Naruto came into the living room, he found Itachi and Sasuke sitting in silence. 'Riiiiiiiiiiight…' he thought as he took a seat in the recliner, throwing his legs carelessly over one of it's arms.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just Sasuke's luck, the dobe decided to come down the stairs. He looked quite confused too, vaguely Sasuke wondered why. Naruto's hair was darker when wet and was splashed everywhere. Sasuke subconsciously gave Naruto a once over. Naruto was wearing a black tank top and a pair of orange shots. He must really like orange… gah, what an ugly color!

After giving Sasuke and his brother a look that said "freaks…" Naruto plopped bonelessly onto the recliner next to Sasuke, throwing his legs over the edge, putting them near Sasuke. They were quite shapely to be honest… Gah!!! What was he thinking?!?! Some thing must be really wrong with him if he thinks Naruto's legs look better than Sakur-- hold the phone! "You shave your legs, dumbass?" Naruto gave him a look that said "What the fuck are you **on**?!?!". Even Itachi was looking at him funny.

"Why the fuck would I shave my _legs_?" Naruto asked, still looking at him like he was crazy.

"You have no hair on your legs." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Why would I have _hair_ on my _legs_? And you say _I'm_ an idiot." Huh? Was this some sort of cover up or something?

"_Everyone_ has hair on their legs, idiot." Sasuke said and Naruto's face got a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you?" Naruto's face went from disgusted to curious in a blink of an eye.

"Uh, duh? I _am_ part of everyone you know." Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely. No, damn it!! **Not** cutely! **_Not!!!!!_**

"'Tachi, do _you_ have leg hair?" Itachi nodded, and Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? Can I see?!" Naruto was now looking from Itachi and Sasuke.

"What? No!" Sasuke almost screamed at the same time Itachi said "Sure." Itachi looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "Gah, fine you can see, retard." Sasuke said giving in. Really now, what was it worth the effort to argue over something so trivial? Usually, but not today. Sasuke was unusually tired today.

"Yay!!" Naruto happily when Sasuke lifted up his pant leg, making Sasuke roll his eyes at the blonde's childness. What a loser. '_But a cute loser!'_ his thought. Gah!! No!!! Bad thoughts!!! The idiot was the farthest thing from cute!!!!

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch as Naruto stared with wide eyes as he looked at Sasuke's leg intently. The hair on his legs was very promenade as it was black like the rest of his hair, but his legs weren't like some people's where you couldn't see a lot if any skin. His lags were perfectly normal, damn it! So why the hell was Naruto looking at him like that?!

Suddenly Naruto reached a hand and _touched_ Sasuke's _leg_, sending shock waves through Sasuke's body. Sasuke jerked his leg away from Naruto's touch, almost kicking him in the face as he did so. "What the hell?! Why did you _touch_ my _leg_?!"

Naruto's face went crimson as he realized what he had done. "Well, I've never seen someone who had hair on their legs, so… Hell! I don't know!! Just forget it ok?!"

"Naruto, don't you have leg hair?" Itachi asked calmly, making Sasuke forget as he was suddenly curious. Wait hadn't Naruto said something about that earlier? Hell, who knows?

"Ew!!! That's gross! _I_ don't have hair on my legs. I didn't think anyone else did either because my friend doesn't have… _leg _hair either… didn't I tell you that earlier? Jeez, you guys sure don't know how to listen."

"Hmm… well I'm sure it's nothing." Itachi said, though Sasuke could see an unnamed emotion flash through his eyes.

"Yeah you've just a disease, idiot. Now turn on the TV, you're boring." Sasuke said just to piss Naruto off.

"What?! I sure as hell _don't_ have a disease! And if you want the TV on so friggin' badly, then you turn it on! I'm not your fucking slave you know!"

'_Not yet you aren't'_ came the uninvited though. Fuck!! This really had to stop!!! Why the fuck was he thinking this way anyway?! "Ne, whatever, dobe. Just turn on the fucking TV already."

"Fine you fucking bastard!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and turned on the TV that was in the living room. '_There's a good uke…' _Sasuke thought contently. Holy fuck!! Did Sasuke _really_ just think **that**!?!?! Oh, shit there really _was_ something wrong with him!!!

And Naruto for that matter… he wasn't sure if it was just him, but Naruto seemed really strange. And he never took off that damned an a half hat!!! What did he fucking shower with it on?! Maybe he should try to figure out Naruto's story. He had the feeling that if he did uncover the idiot's past though, that it would bring something horrible….

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

1. He's half wolf, remember?

2. Itachi isn't going to be the bad guy in this story. Also, since I like Itachi, I'm giving him feelings.

3. Otouto basically means "little brother/sibling".

4. Ok so she didn't actually lie to him, but not saying anything for 8 years is still technically lying.

5. Can anyone guess who they are? It's not that hard.

6. Sasuke is pronounced with the "U" silent, so it's like Sas'ke. Naruto is reading it with the "U" sounding. Sasuke with the "U" sounding is usually a girl's name.

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry if this is confusing at some parts. All will be explained, do not fret. It's sort of meant to be confusing. Nothing so far has been a spur of the moment kinda thing. Also thank you all sooo much!! I love you all!!! The reviews made me so happy and made me write this up quicker! A super special thanks to: **YamiGoddess, Cheekyamericangrl211, kiwi.smartie, darkangel36, Red Asatari, ToraTigera, Jadej.j, DreamTimeTails, and Mizuki hikari. **Also is it just me or do they like the word "fuck" al lot in this story? Remember comments, questions, suggestions, and constructive criticism is really helpful to me. I'm sorry this was a little late, but I promised to make it long. If I ever make another short chapter, I'll always make it up with a long one the next time. Most chapters will be about the length of the first chapter though. Ja ne!


	4. A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg.

**Important!!!**

**The Beginning Author's note!:** I messed up BIG time people!! Ok last chapter you might remember the mention of "Erasers"? Well I am such a retard!! Ok that was just the name of them on the first draft (I couldn't think of anything good to call them at the moment), not the final draft, and so I forgot to change them! I'm so stupid. What were "Erasers" last chapter are now Akatsuki. And yes Itachi is an Akatsuki (though he's a bit nicer…). You know why I'm such a retard? Because "Erasers" are the names given to things similar to the ones in my story in **James Patterson's **_Maximum Ride_ series. I'm so stupid!! I had to put this in the beginning so that you guys wouldn't get too confused. Please tell me if this IS confusing though. I'm so sorry, I'm really stupid… well enjoy the fluffiness! -

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4!!**

"This is so troublesome. Why did they have to make the cages so small anyway?" A tan brunette said with a drawn out sigh and he and two others were put into the so-called cages that really looked more like dog crates.

"So that you won't escape dumbass deer." A blonde man said to the brunette with a sneer. The boys other two companions chose to say nothing as they were scared, but the brunette didn't really care what happened.

"So where do they keep you guys? In a pen? Really, these cages would be more fit for you, mutt." The brunette said in a bored voice. The blonde man let out a howl of rage, kicking the brunette's cage. Not wanting to get punished for beating the experiment, the blonde ran off. "Tch, stupid wolves…" the boy said, as he watched the Akatsuki run off.

"Shikamaru, you really shouldn't tempt them like that! You'll get hurt! They don't have much self-control you know!" A female voice whispered in an angry voice, though it sounded like she wanted to scream at the boy dubbed Shikamaru.

"Ino, they won't hurt us. They're too afraid of getting punished for it." Shikamaru told the girl in a bored voice.

"Well, damn Shika, I know that! I AM older than you ya know! But still, you almost got hurt today when he kicked your cage." The girl sighed from inside her cage, brushing her light blonde locks out of her face.

"Ino, Shikamaru knows what he's doing. He's the dear remember? No matter how much he makes it seem otherwise, he has a super cautious side to him. He wouldn't do anything to put us in danger." A chubby male said in a quite voice from his cage to Ino's right.

"…." Ino said nothing but the pig tail she had connected to her tail bone uncurled and the pink pig ears on her head flattened on her head, showing her fear as well as displeasure. "I know Choji, I know. But Shika's like a little brother (1) to me, and I can't help but worry…" she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"Don't worry Ino. I'll be more careful next time." Shikamaru said, trying to ease his "sister's" fears. He could almost feel her smiling.

"Thanks Shika, that makes me feel better. Now all we have to do is find a way out if this hell hole!!" Ino said, having another one of her mood swings. From her right, Choji let out a light chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…." A small red-haired boy stood in front of a large house staring at the tall, beautiful boy beside him, almost in shock. The boy, Gaara, had fire red hair, milky green eyes, and a pale -almost sickly- completion. His large green eyes widened at something the other boy had said, and his face looked like it was struggling to stop a smile at the something the other boy had said.

The boy who was talking was Hyuuga Neji. He was indeed beautiful, with his long silky black hair that cascaded down his back, his creepily pale eyes, and his tanned skin. In fact, one could say he looked almost Indian, were his eyes dark.

Neji's eyes twinkled when Gaara finally broke into a smile, hugging Neji. Neji laced an arm around the younger boy's back, holding Gaara closely. He promised to keep his promise to Gaara, no matter what, because that's what Gaara wanted and what would make him happy, so that's what Neji was going to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sasuke is a bastard, Sasuke is a bastard, SASUKE'S A FUCKING BASTARD AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIS SORRY ASS!!!!' Naruto thought as clamored out of the freezing shower, his normally blonde hair now flaming red and soapy. 'I am going to get him fucking back if it's the last thing I do!!!' Yes, Sasuke truly was going to pay this time.

Sasuke had put RED hair dye in his shampoo, then had turned off the hot water while he was washing his hair and body. Now he was soapy, cold, wet, and a red head. Even his EARS were red!! Sasuke had even taken the towels out of the bathroom, so now Naruto had no way to get dry! Or at least cover him as he made a dash for his bedroom! But noooooooooooo, now he was stuck. Damn, maybe he'd just stay in the bathroom until he got dry? Though how that would help his lack of clothes he had no idea.

Actually he did have clothes, but they were… um… well let's just say that the big mud puddle in the street had been too tempting for our little Naruto. And there was absolutely no way he was wearing those again. So really he was screwed. And don't think that Naruto hadn't brought clothes with him, he had, but apparently they were gone. Along with his hat.

Wait… his hat?!? Oh shit. Fuck! Damn it! How was he supposed to go outside now?! Naruto heaved a huge sigh. Well, he supposed that he would just have to flatten his ears and hope to whatever god would listen that no one saw them.

So he sat there on the tiled bathroom floor, gathering up his courage so that he could make a dash for his room, which was on the top floor at the end of the hall. He was on the middle. That meant a mad dash naked down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, down anther hallway that held all the bedroom's of the family, and into his room which had no lock. Yup, he was a lucky one, ne? Yeah he didn't think so either.

Whimpering softly, he went over to the sink and turned on the water (which was COLD!!), putting his head under the water to get all the soap out. The extra red hair dye swirled down into the sink, looking like blood. Dropping to his knees, Naruto let out a mewl. His ears flattened against his head and the tears in his large blue eyes fell to the floor. Somewhere inside his stomach, Naruto felt something heave.

Shit, he had forgotten. And now he was screwed, well more so. Oh wait! No he wasn't! There was a woman living here! Maybe he was saved! Oh shit, no he wasn't. He still had no way of knowing just when it would happen. Damn Sasuke, why did he have to make his hair red?! It looked too much like blood. He sighed, at least he had a few days until it started….(2)

Well crap, his life was spiraling downward. So now he was on the bathroom floor cold, wet, miserable, and crying. Sniffing softly, Naruto got off the floor, wiping his eyes. Looking at the sink, which was still streaked with red hair dye, Naruto noticed something he had never seen before.

It was gold with a black handle, with a long black cord attached. Blinking, he picked it up with his wet hands. At what he supposed was the nose it was narrow, but it got thick as it reached the end, which was blocked off by thin peaces of criss-crossing metal.

On the handle, there were two switches and one button. Under the button, it said "Cool Shot" in white letters. On the first switch it was labeled "Cool" and "Warm" "Hot" in white. Putting it on hot, it did nothing. That was odd…. Looking at the other switch he noticed it said "Off" Low" and "High" in white. No wonder it wasn't working! It was off!

Pointing the nose at his face while he looked at the handle, switching it to "High", his face was blasted with hot air, startling him so much he dropped it with a clunk. The thing was loud, and even when he drooped it, it roared on, blowing hot onto his cold, wet feet.

Actually, it felt quite nice! But when his feet had got shot with the wonderfully warm air, goose bumps shot out all over his body. Picking the thing up, he moved the thing over his cold arms and chest. That must be what this was for! To get you warm once you got out of the shower! Yes he was a genius! He had found out what this thing-a-ma-bob was for! Sitting on the toilet, he moved his wrist so that the thing got warm air over his legs and feet.

The thing worked wonders! In a few minuets, he had gotten totally dry! His hair was even somewhat dry! That thing was his new love. He loved how it was so warm too. Now all he had to do was find out what it was! Well, his being cold and wet problem was now solved; now all he had to fix was his lack of clothes!

Switching the thing "Off", Naruto looked around for something to cover himself while he ran up the stairs. Looking around he found nothing, and he found himself staring at the shower curtain blankly while he thought what could help him.

Now, contrary to common belief, Naruto was not stupid. Dense, absolutely, but stupid? Definitely not. Yes, he was very dense, so it took him a while to realize what he was looking at. But when it did finally hit him, he had a brilliant idea! He'd use the shower curtain! Oh my God!! He was a flippin' genius!! Why the hell hadn't he thought of that before hand?

Shrugging, he yanked the shower curtain off the hooks, making them snap in protest. When he got the blue curtain off, he folded it in half then wrapped it around his thin waist numerous times, making it impossible to see his skin even though the cloth was somewhat see-through.

The curtain hung onto the floor, but it kinda looked like a really long skirt! Wait… guys usually didn't wear skirts did they? Oh well, he would just wear it while he made a dash for his room. And once he got real clothes on, he would so kick Sasuke's sorry ass! Yeah Sasuke was definitely going down.

Sucking in a large amount of air, he gathered his courage, pressed his ears as close to his head as physically possible, and opened to bathroom door. As soon as he did he was met with a flash, temporarily blinding him. Blinking as his vision cleared, he saw a disappointed pale face behind a camera.

"Damn, I was hoping to get you naked. Well, I guess you in a skirt is good enough blackmail… hold on. Is that the shower curtain?!" Sasuke asked, eyeing Naruto, who was now bright red, though if it was from anger or embarrassment nobody would ever know.

"W-what the hell d-did you just d-do?" Naruto asked with fear. He had never seen a camera before (3), and the thing had blinded him. He wasn't scared of the actual camera (though he had no idea what it was); but that light had scared him into remembering part of his past that he had forgotten.

It was like the light that the scientist had used when they would strap him to that table. Though that light had stayed and this light had flashed, that blinding white light had meant hurt for Naruto. Naruto knew that it wasn't the same this time, but his inner mind wouldn't listen, making him scared, but also angry at the same time.

Clenching his hands Naruto snarled at Sasuke. His fear had manifested into anger, because anger was a kind of way that he would vent his feelings. The snarl sounded almost feral, startling Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so maybe he had taken it a step too far. Yep definitely too far. Well, what an odd turn of events.

At first Naruto had looked shocked when the flash had gone off. Then he had gone red, bright red, like his new hair. Sasuke almost snickered when he thought about Naruto's new hair, but he refrained from doing so. Well after he had gone red, he had looked scared… no not scared, horrified. It wasn't a look that looked good on the former blonde. The fear had then changed rapidly to a fierce anger.

Naruto's hand clenched and he let out a disturbingly animalistic snarl. What the hell? Was something wrong with him? Sasuke then felt the overwhelming urge to run. Shit, this was bad…. This was really bad. Shit he had to move now! Really there was something wrong with the former blonde.

Kicking his legs back into action, Sasuke, turned on heel and ran. Normally he would hold back and ran at a normal human's speed, but it seemed that Naruto was abnormally fast. Reaching the stairs, Sasuke jumped onto the rail and slid down it on his feet. The benefits of being a freak.

Quickly hitting the floor, Sasuke ran into the living room. He was about to run out the front door, when Naruto caught up. 'Holy shit! How the hell did he catch up?! I was almost going at full speed!! No human should have been able to keep up with me!!'

Turning around, Sasuke tried to reason with Naruto as he backed away. "Eh heh heh. E-everything's cool, right Naruto? No hurt feelings or anything right?" Sasuke would take one step back and Naruto would take a step forward until Sasuke was backed into a corner. 'Shit!'

At that moment when Sasuke hit the wall, his eyes widened. Surely he must have seen things. It must have been his eyes fooling him. There was no way for there to be more than one Naruto! When Sasuke had hit the wall with his back, Naruto had multiplied for a split second. There had been at least ten of them! All of them furious and feral looking.

'I know it's a last resort, but I have no other way of getting out of here! And once I do, I need to have my head checked.' Sasuke thought, about to open his retractable wings in order to get out of the corner. They'd have to erase Naruto's memory once he saw Sasuke's wings, but that was ok, Sasuke couldn't care less about what happened to the boy. Really! Ok, so maybe he cared a little, but only a tiny bit!

Just as Sasuke's wings were about to snap open, Naruto fainted. Not the 'Holy shit, I'm fucking scared!' faint, but the 'Fuck, I'm so fucking fatigued!' faint. Unable to keep his cramped wings in anymore, his large raven black wings snapped open with all their 14-foot glory as he caught the falling Naruto. (4)

His wings had a wing-span of 14 feet, and all of it was arched, surrounding him and Naruto as he caught the former blonde in his strong - but thin! - arms. Naruto looked… peaceful when he was sleeping. Well actually he was unconscious, but same thing. Sighing, Sasuke picked up Naruto bridal style and carried him up to his messy room. Cringing in disgust as he walked into the room, he laid Naruto on the bed and hurriedly left.

Once out of the room, Sasuke stretched out his wings. Ahhh, it felt nice to stretch his wings. They had been cramped up all day, just like every other day. The only time he was allowed to open up his wings were in the shower (which was now curtain less), in his locked room, or when no one was in the house with him.

His parents had left for the day and Itachi was down in the basement, so it was ok to walk around with his wings out. Not that Itachi didn't know about Sasuke's wings, Sasuke just didn't like showing them off. The only one who didn't know about him and Itachi was their mother. She had no idea what her sons were. Only that rat bastard they called a father knew. And he kept it a secret from their mother, forbidding either son to tell her. He was a pitiful man, their father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think the other's know yet?" A red-headed boy asked a long raven-haired boy while the former sat on a large bed. The raven looked at the red-hair curiously, with a small smile on his beautiful face.

"I don't know. You are the oldest, and have only just realized that you have yours. Not that you're all that good at controlling it though." The raven haired boy chuckled as the red-head glared at him.

"I'm trying alright? Jeez, Neji. You're really mean, you know that?" the red-head asked Neji, pretending to be hurt.

Neji nodded vigorously. "Oh yes. I am so cruel to you! I make you do your own laundry and everything. Yep, it doesn't get much worse does it, Gaara?"

"Oh hush you! I was just asking you a question and you go all sarcastic on me. Some lover you are!"

"Heh, you know you love me. Besides, you've really been thinking about the others lately haven't you?"

"Well, yes… I have. But I can't help it! I keep feeling like something's going to happen soon! That's why I wanted to find the others…"

"Oh, koi (5)… you really are a softie you know that? And don't worry, we'll find them and bring them here. I promised you I would right?" Neji said, going over to Gaara and hugging his lover. With his head on Neji's chest, Gaara nodded. He only hoped that the others could be found before something bad happened.

"So, you wanna go and practice more with your new found power? God knows you need some. And it's not like that sand is going to move by it's self you know!" Neji said, trying to lighten the mood. Perking up, Gaara playfully glared at Neji.

"Yeah whatever, hotshot. I'd love to see you try to move sand!"

"Oh that's easy! All I have to do is pick it up!" Neji said smugly.

"Haha, I meant with you're mind!"

Laughing, Neji let go of his moody lover. "Yes, well not all of us can be experiments can we, koi?" Rolling his eyes, Gaara stuck out his tongue at his lover. It was a habit picked up by Naruto.

Grinning Neji rushed over to Gaara and scooped him up into his arms bridal style, getting a startled squeak from the red-head. "All right then! To the sand box!" And with that Neji ran out of the room with Gaara who was clinging to his neck, yelling to be put down. Gaara didn't like being off the ground.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

1. Sorry, no ShikaIno. I hope you all won't hate me for that….

2. Is this part confusing? Or can most figure it out?

3. Do they take pictures of you when you're in an orphanage? Well, in this story they don't…

4. His shirts are slited at the shoulders so that his wings can come out at any given time.

5. Koi means "love" as in "Hello love!"

**Author's Note:** So, finally we meet some others! I hope you guys all like it. I love NejiGaa, so that's why it's here. Also the promise is REALLY big. Please tell me if any of this chapter was confusing. Sniff You are all too kind! I'm so glad you like this story! A super special thanks to **Cheekyamericangrl211, Datenshi no Uzumaki, YamiGoddess, marina-potter, kiwi.smartie, Demonically Angelic, FMA-lover16, Wolf-in-Sheep-Clothing, VampireJazzy, angel61991, Sora-The-Airbender, darkangel36, and imhappynessinabottle** my new beta!!! And finally to my best friend **Katie **who has always supported me fully!! You guys are sooooo fucking awesome and I love you all to death!! When I read your reviews, I always get so happy and warm inside! I wish I could hug you all!


	5. Cats, Cramps, and Rabbits

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg, LOTS of cursing.

**Important!!!**

**The Beginning Author's note!:** Ok, some of you may be wondering what one of my wonderful reviewers, **Sora-The-Airbender**, asked. No, Sasuke didn't see Naruto's ears… yet. When he fainted they _did_ relax, but since he had no control over his muscles, they just laid flat. Was that confusing in the story? I'm so sorry if it was! And now: Enter Sakura! Yes, I like her when she's 15, not when she's 12/13. So, no Sakura bashing in this, well Naruto does a bit, but he's in pain, so it's ok. Also the bunny is VERY important so far, so pay attention to it. Its part won't be clear until later though.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5!!**

**Dream**

_They weren't always in their dog crates. No, sometimes they would be put in a large white, padded room with a large window in the wall that the scientist would sit behind. They were put there to allow the scientist to "observe how they interacted with each other", whatever the hell that meant. Yeah, for a 6 year old, he had a fowl mouth. They all did. The scientist cursed all the time, and the kids just picked up the habit._

_So there they were all in the room together. Even Sasuke was there! Can you believe it? They actually let Sasuke in!! Sure he wasn't one of the nine, but he was Naruto's bestest friend!! Itachi was there too, but he wouldn't play with Naruto, only Kisame. But that was ok, Naruto didn't really like Itachi, he liked Sasuke much better. Sasuke would give him hugs and talk to him! _

_Anyway, the whole family was together, and they were all happy for the moment. Once they came out of the room they would be hurt and put into tests, but for now they were ok. Well all of them except Itachi, he wasn't a monster like the rest of them. It wasn't fair, but hey, who ever said the world was?_

"_Eeek!! Gaa-chan!! Put me down!!" Naruto giggled as he was lifted off the ground by his "big brother" Gaara. "Ehehehehe!! Gaa-chan, you gotta put be down before Sat-chan (1) gets mad!" Naruto squealed as Gaara started to tickle him._

"_I will not!" Sasuke said with a pout, though his wings drooped. Gaara laughed at Sasuke's pout and picked him up with one arm. Sasuke squeaked in surprise, but then giggled along with Naruto as Gaara spun them in circles._

_Putting the two down, Gaara grinned at them. "Are you two having fun?" Naruto nodded vigorously along with Sasuke. With a warm smile, Gaara ruffled their hair, earning a pout from the two, then left for the "big kids" side of the room._

_The big kids' side of the room was where the oldest six were. That was six including Itachi. Though they all loved each other and played together, most of the time, the oldest would break off into a group where they would talk about who knows what. Though Itachi would go off into a corner with Kisame where they would talk. That left the youngest four -four including Sasuke - to be in a group too._

_So the rabbit, the dog, the fox, and the "bird" (2) to talk. Sasuke and Naruto would sit and chat with the dog, while the shy little rabbit would only contribute a few sentences and laughs. Just as Sasuke was telling them what a "mother" was, the scientist came in, saying it was time to go. It looked urgent, because they were sweating and fidgeting. _

_Giving the kids no chance to move, the scientists grabbed the kids - even Sasuke and Itachi - and hauled them out, shoving the nine experiments into their crates. As Sasuke was pulled past Naruto's crate, they reached out their hands - Naruto's hands were small enough to fit through the small openings - and clasped each other's hands for a brief moment before Sasuke was dragged away, tears streaming down his face._

_That was the last they saw of each other. After that moment the government had broken in and stolen the kids away, separating them from their friends and lovers. By the time they next saw each other, they wouldn't remember each other, but they would seek each other out. It was in their nature, they called to each other, drawing them together. And soon, they'd meet…._

**End Dream**

With a start, Naruto woke up. Warm tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He had forgotten. He had forgotten all of his family. And now he couldn't remember the dream. But he tried to. Oh he desperately tired to, but in the end, the only thing he got was a massive headache. He had to remember it somehow, for he knew it held much importance.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was cold. In fact it was snowing. But to the boy, it didn't matter. He was bleeding, dirty, and had no home anymore. He was only 14. He could stand the pain anymore, so he had left his abusive home, with only his torn, dirty kimono, and his pet. His sweet, precious pet.

He didn't look like much, but he was certainly odd. Once again, Zabuza sighed. Why did he have to be the one to fetch these stupid brats? It's not like the others couldn't stand the cold, fuck they were just lazy. Honestly he was surprised. He had thought that the blood thirsty bastards would jump at the chance to fetch a rabbit. The new batches were getting more and more blood thirsty.

Sighing again, Zabuza walked up to the brat sitting against the tree. He was just watching as the snow dissolved into the ground. As he cast his large shadow over the boy, he and his rabbit looked up at the same time. It was creepy really. Well the boy WAS the rabbit, maybe all of them had control over animals like that.

Still, when the boy set his dead-looking coffee colored eyes on Zabuza, he felt his heart clench. One eye was black and could only open half-way. His entire face and body looked like a huge mass of cuts, bruises, dirt, and blood. One of his white rabbit ears looked broken as it hung limply starting half-way up. His ears were supposed to be white, that much Zabuza knew, but like the rest of his body, it was hard to tell what color they actually were.

Even the boy's rabbit was dirty. It was impossible to tell what the things real color was, but even so, its eyes freaked Zabuza out. It had the eyes of a human, and it seemed as though the rabbit was judging him. Are animals supposed to do that? Hadn't Zabuza been told that all of the non-human experiments had been exterminated by the government?

"You're here to take me back aren't you?" the boy said in a quite voice, bring Zabuza's attention back to the boy with a start. '_How had he known? Or does he think I'm someone else?'_ The boy must have taken Zabuza's silence because he then said, " I know because I'm scared of you. You're a wolf-man aren't you? My keeps telling me to run, but I don't want to…. You're here to take me back aren't you?" the boy asked again. Huh, maybe Zabuza had underestimated the boy.

"Yeah brat, I'm here to take you back. And I'm not a "wolf-man", we're called Akatsuki (3), get it straight. The other's will hurt you if you call them 'wolf-men.' " Zabuza said in a gruff voice. "_Why am I even telling him this? Why do I care? That's right, I don't!'_ Zabuza was in denial, and he knew it. It was then that the boy did something that Zabuza didn't expect him to do. He smiled. At Zabuza no less.

"Ok, Akatsuki-san. I don't want to cause trouble, so I'll come with you. But I do have a request, if it's alright, Akatsuki-san." the boys voice was soft, but strained as he stood up, the rabbit still in his beaten ad bloody arms.

"The name's Zabuza, not Akatsuki-san. And what do want? I give you freedom if that's what you want." Zabuza said, eying the kid incase he decided to take off, though he wouldn't get very far if he decided to run. Fastest experiment or not, he was still beaten to a bloody pulp.

Almost as if he was reading Zabuza's thoughts the boy said, "Don't worry, I won't run. I wouldn't get very far if I did. No, my request is that… well it's just…" the boy looked like he was scared that if he asked the question he might get hurt even more.

"Spit it out kid. I don't have all day." Zabuza said, he was not a very patient person. The boy bit his bottom lip and looked up at Zabuza with large hopeful eyes, even though one was half-closed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could bring my rabbit. He won't get in the way. I promise! And he's smart… please I can't leave him. He's a part of me, and he's my only friend. He doesn't mind if they do test on him, he told me." By now Zabuza was looking at the boy as if he were crazy.

"Uh… sure kid. Why not? You can take the stupid thing, I don't really care. But if they take him away when we get there, don't blame me. Got it?" Zabuza was suddenly tackled by the boy. At first he thought he was attacking him, but then he heard the boy crying,

"T-thank you, Zabuza-san!! Thank you so much!!" The beaten boy said as he hung to Zabuza's crest. It was then that Zabuza realized how small the boy was. He barely came up Zabuza's shoulder blades. Still being hugged, Zabuza fidgeted, but refused to hug the boy back. Why was he hugging him anyway?

On the ground, Zabuza saw the rabbit looking at him as he was being hugged by the boy. He could have been mistaken, but he could have sworn that the rabbit was looking at him with amusement in its creepily human eyes. The damn thing was laughing at him!! "Ok kid, you need to get off now." Zabuza said awkwardly as the boy nuzzled closer to him.

The boy jumped back like he had been burned, a blush stained his face, but it was hard to see. The boy looked sheepishly at the ground. "I'm sorry Zabuza-san. I got so happy that I got carried away. Please forgive me." Zabuza grunted in reply, embarrassed that he had been hugged like that, then turned to leave. The boy's eyes widened as he shouted, " Oh! Please wait up, Zabuza-san!" The boy picked up the rabbit and ran after Zabuza's retreating back, a small smile on his lips.

"So what's you're name kid. Or do you have one?" Zabuza asked, though he wasn't sure why.

The boy looked surprised also. "What?"

Zabuza shrugged. "Well I can't keep calling you "kid" or "brat" until we reach Washington can I?"

The boy's eyes widened, "We're walking to Washington?! But we're in Alaska Zabuza-san!"

"Yeah I know that. That's why we're getting a ride once we hit the Canadian border. Anyway, you didn't answer me."

"Oh… oh! My name's Haku, Zabuza-san!" He said almost happily as he skipped a bit to keep up with Zabuza's long strides.

"Haku huh? Ok then Haku, it seems that we'll be spending some length together, so I want quiet for the most part. Got it?"

Haku nodded eagerly. "Yes, Zabuza-san! I'll be quiet! Oops! Sorry…"

"That's alright, kid. Just don't do it too much." And with they walked off into the snow, trusting Zabuza's nose to find their way back to the Canadian border.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh Sasuke!! You have a new brother? That's wonderful! I'd love to meet him!" Sakura squealed, think that Sasuke's new brother was a baby. She knew why they were dating, and it wasn't because they loved each other. No, Sakura had never loved Sasuke, but she had remembered him from her childhood. At first he hadn't known who she was, he thought she was just another stalker, but when she had cornered him, he had understood.

She wasn't exceptionally pretty, but she was smart. She also had excellent memory. That's the only reason she remembered him. When he had finally understood who she was, they had started "dating". They had never kissed, never snuggled with each other, they had never even held hands. But it was ok because they didn't love each other.

The only reason they dated was so that they could work together. Sakura wanted her siblings, and Sasuke wanted his lover. Even Itachi was in on their little gig. Sakura almost giggled at the thought of Itachi when she had told him that she and Sasuke were "dating". When they had finally told him the real reason for their pretense, he had wanted to help. It was because, no matter how much he denied it, Itachi wanted to see Kisame again.

"It's not what you think Sakura. Anyways, he sleeping. Yesterday he fainted, and he's been knocked out ever since." Sasuke told her as they sat down on his couch. Honestly she was shocked.

"But it's 6 PM! He's been asleep that long? Is he alright?" Sakura asked, really though, did Sasuke even care about his baby brother (4)?

Sasuke shrugged, not looking at her. "Who cares? It's his own fault he fainted." Sakura raised an eyebrow at that comment. Sasuke had said it as though he really didn't think that it was his brother's fault, but as though he was guilty of something,

"Really now? I could have sworn I just heard guilt in your voice just now." Sakura said with a skeptical look. Sasuke snorted at that.

"You're delusional Sakura. Why would _I_ be guilty?" Sakura shrugged, but tried to start up another conversation.

"Hey Sasuke! Let's go up to your room! I've got a really cool CD the other day!!" All Sasuke did was shrug and get up, moving towards the stairs. Sakura sighed. She had really, _really_ tried to be friends with Sasuke, but ever since they had met, he had always been the same. So cold and distant.

With a small grunt, Sakura got up and ran to the stairs saying, "Haha, come on Sasuke! I'll race yo--!" Her sentence was cut off as something soft came bowling into her. "Owww" she moaned, her chest feeling exceptionally heavy.

AS she sat up, she felt something stratling her hips. What she saw when she looked down was an ugly orange hat. With a groan, the hair lifted up, revealing bright red bangs covering startling blue eyes and a familiar whiskered face. '_Wow…'_ Sakura thought idly, '_This person looks just like Naruto. But that can't be, Naruto was a blonde. And the whisker marks must just be coincidence. Besides, I bet this kid doesn't have fox ears.' _"Hey, you're that girl from my drea--!!" the boy started to say when he was cut off. '_His dream?'_

"Yo dobe. Get off my girlfriend." Sasuke's deep voice said, breaking her from her thoughts. The boys icy blue eyes widened, hurt in his eyes.

"Don't call me that, bastard!!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Running down the stirs, Naruto hadn't been paying attention at all. Skipping steps, he tripped and ended up crashing into something. Shit… his head hurt like a bitch! Under him, the something e hit groaned, confirming it was a human. '_Shit, not again. This better not be Sasuke underneath me'.(5) _

As the person beneath him sat up, Naruto took the opportunity to act like nothing had happened at all! Groaning he sat up, very aware that he was straddling the person. When he looked up at the other person, a part of his dream flashed through his mind.

The girl's eyes were the green that a leopard has, that startling emerald green. She was exactly pretty, but she did have an almost majestic beauty that a cat had to her. Her face was not one of a lady's, but more the face of a feminine boy.

Her oddly colored pink hair was chopped short and held back with a large headband. She wore a red shirt that complemented her pink hair and pale skin. Her black pants were baggy, ad looked like something that Gaara would wear. The girl was not very curvy either.

"Hey you're that girl from my drea--!" Naruto started to say when Sasuke cut in, saying, "Yo, dobe. Get off my girlfriend." The words were simple, and he should have expected them, for he had seen the girl clinging to Sasuke's arm on his first day in this house. But they hurt. It felt as though his heart was being stabbed continuously with a burning knife. Naruto's eyes widened at those words, the only evidence that he had been hurt by those words, was his blue eyes, as his face was a mask of anger.

"Don't call me that, bastard!!" Naruto shouted almost out of habit, but got off the girl nonetheless. Inwardly he sighed. Why had those stupid words hurt so much? As he stood up, he wouldn't look Sasuke or the girl in the eye. He walked past them with his head down, heading towards the kitchen to help Mikoto-chan finish dinner.

"What dobe? No smart comebacks? I'm shocked." Sasuke said from behind him, smugness dripping from his deep voice. Naruto slowly turned to face him, but stopped when he saw the girl still laying at the bottom of the stairs. He was sure she was one of the ones in his dream.

"Sasuke… shut up… please…" And with that he walked away, leaving a shocked Sasuke in his wake. Normally Naruto would take the bait, but today, Sasuke's words had hurt him too much. He was too wounded to even pretend. He was wounded, but he didn't know why the words had cut so deeply into his heart. Maybe he'd ask Itachi later….

When he walked into the kitchen, Mikoto greeted him with a large, warm smile, making his heart feel better. He returned the smile, and asked if he could help with the food. She eagerly accepted the help, complaining about her lazy, good-for-nothing sons and husband.

As he was stirring the spaghetti sauce, his hips swaying as though he had a tail, he felt his stomach kick. Almost doubling over, he brought his free arm to cover where his stomach and intestine were. '_Shit…'_ was his only thought. "Naruto-honey, are you all right?" Mikoto asked, seeing him almost double over in pain.

Giving her a fake grin he said, "I'm fine Mikoto-chan. I'm just hungry and this sauce smells _great_!!" Naruto could only hope that the flattery would divert her from noticing his continuing pain. Giving him a skeptical look, she nodded and turned around, going back to cooking.

Dinner had been… interesting…. The girl - whose name he had learned was Sakura - had stayed for dinner and was currently talking to Mikoto about her academic scores. Naruto found it uninteresting, seeing as he had never attended a school, so he tuned out all of the conversations.

That was when it happened. It was familiar, seeing as he had felt it almost every month for the past three years, but it still felt like someone had kicked him in the gut with a steel-toe boot. It was a nauseating pain that left him wanting to barf. Let the cramps begin.

Shooting out of his chair so fast it fell over, he ran to the only place where he felt safe, the huge backyard. Throwing open the door, he heard some shouts, though who they came from, he had no idea. And he ran. He ran to the farthest edge of the yard, which was covered in bushes, and upchucked his dinner. On his hands and knees, he dry heaved for a few minutes before he collapsed into a ball of pain, clutching his stomach with white knuckles.

He was shaking violently and continued to dry heave until if felt as though his stomach itself would come up through his burning esophagus . Sweat dripped onto the ground and his hat had fallen off some place when he had been running. The smell of his vomit made his stomach do back flips, and the paleness of his skin made his whicker marks stand out like someone had drawn them on with a perminate marker.

His hair stuck to his head, and his perky fox ears ground into his head. His nails were gripping his sides so hard that they were now bleeding through his shirt, while he continued to try and puke out his internal organs. (6)

And that was how she found him. That girl. The one with the pink hair. He was in too much pain to even her name, but still she kneeled down by his side. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, reaching out a hand to comfort him. Her hand hadn't even touched him yet when he flinched. The girl with green eyes sighed. "Naruto… do you remember me?"

Remember her? _Remember_ her?! How the hell was he supposed to _remember_ someone he just met?! What was she stupid?! The stupid bitch was Sasuke's fucking girlfriend and she had everything! A loving family, a probably good past, and she was smart! How the hell could she even _ask_ him if he was ok?! She had never known the pain of what those rat bastard scientists did to him!! She probably never even felt that stupid pain he felt in chest when Sasuke had said that _she_ was his _girlfriend!!!_

"I know Naruto. I know what it feels like. I was there. They hurt me too." Wait… had that been out loud?! Shit…

"How do _you_ what it feels like? What do you mean you where _there_?! Only 9 (7) people in this entire world were _there_!! Only they knew what I was going through!! Because I was one of them!!

With a pained look, she sighed and started to take off her headband. "Naruto, I think it's time you knew. I'm surmised you forgot me, but you were only six at the time, so I can't say I blame you for blocking out those memories." With those words, her headband fell to the ground, and in its place stood two - they were white, caramel, black, and tan colored - ears. "I'm the cat, hello fox."

Tears welding in his big blue, pain filled eyes, Naruto threw himself onto her, crying into her shoulder as she held him lovingly, like a mother would. "There, there, Naruto. It's ok, shhhh." How long that touching scene rolled on, Naruto didn't know. But when he was done crying into her shoulder, he sniffed and sat back onto his heels. The pain from his cramp had long since gone away.

"Ok Naruto, lets get you back to the house ok? Oh… and here's you're hat. I thought you'd want it before we went in, right?" In her hand was his ugly, neon orange Russian hat. With a smile, he put it on his sweaty, red hair. "Damn Naruto. That thing's really ugly. How come you wear it?"

Naruto bit the inside of his lip and shrugged. "Because it hides all of my head…" Giving him a small smile, she hugged him and then stood up, putting a hand down for him to grab, which he did so gratefully.

"You know Naruto," Sakura started as they walked towards the house. "At first I didn't realize it was you. Since when was you're hair red? I knew you liked Gaara, but jeez, can someone say obsession?" With a groan, Naruto mumbled, "Sasuke did it…" making Sakura laugh, as though she was in on some inside joke. Was there something he was missing here?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1. That's his baby nickname for Sasuke.

2. Sasuke's a bird, 'member? Yeah but he's not one of the original nine.

3. Yeah, Zabuza is an Akatsuki, I know that he isn't really, but just work with me. There's a reason he is.

4. She thinks Naruto is a baby.

5. Is it me, or did that sentence sound _really_ wrong?

6. Yes, I have had cramps this bad. It sucks _ass!!!_ I tried to describe it the best I could.

7. He doesn't remember Sasuke or Itachi being there.

**Author's Note:** -Falls to the floor- I kept having to re-write this, but I think I like this version. -Sigh- I kept trying to end it off at different places, but I kept thinking it was unfinished. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Reviews make me _really_ happy and make me write faster. Really!! It's true! Also… if some of you are… bothered, that I don't reply to reviews, please tell me, and I'll start replying! I'm trying to do the best I can, but sometimes I need other people's opinions on thing, ya know?

And, Oh my God!!!! People have favorited this **23** times!! And I have **36** alerts for this!! -Tears of joy streaming down face- Thank you all!! I don't know most of you who favorited/alerted my story (because you don't review), but still thank you so much for liking this story!! -Sniff- Ah, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me to know that, and when I get reviews from you guys I feel so happy. Just knowing that people like this story will keep it going!! A super special thanks to: **TeamAbodo,** **Mystery,** **Ryou-la-lune,** **kiwi.smartie, Sora-The-Airbender, Demonically Angelic, DreamTimeTails, YamiGaddess, VampireJazzy, darkangel36, imhappynessinabottle, and my friend Katie** (who never reviews!! -eye twitch-) I love you all, and thank you all for think this is a story worth my time and energy to write. You guys are what make it all worth while, so thank you so much. And thank you, thank you, thank you to all those who read this!!! I feel that everybody who bothers to read this should get recognition, so thank you all!!


	6. Dreams and Wings?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg, Angst.

**Beginning Author's Note: **Um well, wow. That's the least hits I've ever gotten, but the most reviews at the same time. Um, wow, you have no idea how happy it makes me that people even bother to read this story, let alone give me so many reviews. Oh yeah, and I'm soooo sorry this was so short, it was meant to be that way. No worries though, next chapter shall be longer (and hopefully posted sooner). Again sorry for the length and the wait I've been kinda busy this week…. Oh yes, and I am going to be posting another story soon (I hope…), so I hope you will look for it, and if you do, that you enjoy it as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6!!**

**Dedicated to DreamTimeTails!!!!! -glomps-**

**Dream**

_A sharp pain shot through the four year old child's hand as the slick knife sliced through to the bone. It hurt, but the child only whimpered, shaking slightly. "Hmm…" A sweet voice sounded, as its hand brought the knife to the child's exposed thigh._

_In a large white room, a small, naked child was strapped to a table. Cords monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and brain waves were sticking out of the child's head and arms. A woman in a white trench coat and surgery mask stood over the bloodied child, a long, silver knife held in her unforgiving hand._

_The sharp utensil cut into the child's already cut thigh, severing tendons, muscle, and veins. The small blonde child finally cried out a little in pain as the woman's knife scraped the bone in his small legs. "Still not fainting, eh? You're quite tough, but what else can we expect from a monster. This time we're going to try the stomach."_

_The woman brought the knife over the child's quivering stomach as the heart rate on the monitor sped up; the brain waves going crazy. The long knife slowly circled the stomach until she thrust the knife slowly into child's stomach, twisting the knife in the process. Finally the child 'fainted' and the machines quieted._

"_How long did he this time, Tsunade?" A deep voice said from behind the woman, though she wasn't surprised. Instead, she gave a chuckle._

"_He lasted 43 cuts this time, sir. 16 of them were with the burning knife. The child has an extremely high tolerance for pain." The woman's sweet voice came, drifting into the child's barely conscious mind._

"_Good, now stitch him up. We can't have him being damaged on us." And that was the last thing the four year old child - who had never worn clothes, never had a name, and had only known pain - heard as he finally fainted for real._

**End Dream**

Still asleep on his bed, Naruto's small frame shook slightly, his closed eyes going wild. His tan body was covered in a light sweat, and his hands were clenched so hard that they were bleeding where the nails were digging into the boy's hand. Momentarily, the boy stopped shaking as the dream ended, only to fall once more into his memories.

**Dream**

_A three year old child stood, naked, in a room with some scientists. He was shaking as he listened to them talk about the test he was about to go through. "In this test, we're going to test experiment SUJE4963's (1) fear responses, his reflexes, his strength, and his bone endurance." Arashi told the other scientist, who wrote some notes down on their clipboards._

_Grabbing the boys arm, Arashi dragged the shaking boy to a cliff covered with plexi-glass. Of course the boy didn't know there was glass covering to cliff, so all he saw was a 15 foot drop straight down. When they got to the edge, Arashi shoved to boy onto the plexi-glass, making to boy think he was going to fall straight down._

_The boy hit the glass with a loud thud. The blonde boy was shocked, and started to crawl along the glass, amazed that he didn't fall. Once he was in the middle, Arashi waved his hand to one of the scientist, and suddenly the glass under Naruto fell._

_Unthinkingly, the blonde grabbed the edge of the glass, barely holding on. He tried to pull himself up, but it was impossible to. Looking down, his heart rate speed up, he really needed to get up! His legs kicked and his hands clawed that the glass, but unfortunately, he couldn't hold on._

_And he fell. He fell the full 15 feet, hitting the ground on his back with a sickening crunch. On the ground, the boy wailed, struggling to get up. Scientist ran to his side and he was rushed him to a lab, where they would peel back skin and muscled to see if his back had broken or not. That night his wails of pain could be heard all over the building, and each time they sounded, the scientists would laugh wildly._

**End Dream**

Naruto sat up with a start, his body shaking violently, hands bleeding where his nails had dug into them, tears streaming down his face, and his scars burning as though they had reopened. Curling into a ball Naruto cried; despair hitting him. Never had he felt so alone in his life.

Knowing that he would never find sleep again that night, he scrambled out of his bed, his tan body still shaking profoundly. Walking out of his room, he walked silently down the hall to where the phone was. Tears still streaked down his whiskered face as he dialed a number onto the phone.

It rang for a few minutes before a sleepy, but familiar voice picked up. "Hello?" At the sound of the voice, Naruto's uncovered ears perked up, his shaking already dulling.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" Naruto asked in a shaky, grief ridden voice. On the other line, Naruto could hear as the girl he knew he was talking to, sat up quickly.

"Naruto? What's wrong? It's 2 A.M. and you sound scared. Oh god, you aren't hurt are you? They didn't hurt you did they? " Sakura was starting to panic, Naruto was so fragile, who knew what could have happened to him!

"N-no Sakura, I'm not hurt. I just need to talk to you, I just really needed to be with someone." His voice was quite, but the pain in it was obvious. Across the line, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and worry filled her face.

"Naruto's what's wrong? What happened?" Naruto broke down at that moment, falling to his knees as he sobbed while clutching the phone to his ear with a viper-like grip, as if hoping that if he somehow held it close enough, Sakura would be there, comforting him like Gaara usually did.

"I-I just h-had a horrible dream. And when I woke up I-I w-was sweating and my hands and scars hurt really b-bad. M-My hands are still bleeding…" Naruto said shakily through his sobs. On the end of the line, Sakura sighed. Naruto was starting to remember everything he had blocked out. Damn, things were going to start getting complicated.

"Naruto, it was just a dream, Hun. I can't come over right now, but what I want you to do is get some disinfectant for your hands, put some bandages on them, then get some warm milk, chocolates(2) if they have some and then try to go back to bed, honey, ok?

Naruto nodded softly saying, "Ok nee-chan(3), I'll do that. Thank you."

"No problem, Hun. Just try to get back to sleep, k?"

"O-ok, nee-chan, love you."

"Love you too Naru-chan. G' night." And with that, Sakura hung up, leaving Naruto feeling alone again. Heaving a heavy sigh, Naruto hung up the phone and walked sullenly back up to his room, not planning on doing anything that Sakura told him to do. It wasn't that he didn't want to do the things she said, he just didn't want to go back to sleep, because sleep meant dreams, and dreams meant pain.

Groaning lightly as he climbed the stairs, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a door opening. Slamming his perky golden ears against his head, he ran into his room, making sure that no one saw he was up. He didn't know why, but his instincts told him not to be seen at night.

Peeking out through the small crack underneath his door, Naruto watched as Sasuke's door opened. He watched as pale feet walked down the hall way into the bathroom, a black blanket of some sort trailing behind them, and heaved a sigh when the door closed. It opened minutes later, and Sasuke walked back into his room, but this time Naruto saw something not quite right. Sasuke's shadow was… oddly out of proportion.

It occurred to Naruto, that the black thing dragging on the floor was not a blanket, but something he couldn't name. Using his sensitive nose, Naruto sniffed the air just as Sasuke shut his door, sending a gust of air towards Naruto. It smelled… like a bird…. At that moment Naruto's eyes widened, his thought's being somewhere along the lines of 'Sasuke keeps a giant _BIRD_ in his room?! Is _THAT_ why I'm not allowed in there?!' As said before, Naruto was quite dense.

Still in shock, Naruto's climbed into bed, staring off into his thoughts. 'But it's so weird, I've never heard any bird sounds coming from inside there. Well maybe it's mute. No, that can't be, it'd still make noise when it moved around or flapped it's wings, and by the looks of it, that was one big bird!! Oh shit, maybe Sasuke's a Satanist and that was a sacrifice!!! No!!!!! That poor birdie!!!! But no…. that's not right either… I couldn't smell any death or blood, only… good…. Hmm, I don't even know what that smell _WAS_. It did smell good though, kinda like an earthy smell. Mmm I like earthy smells, especially woody smells… Oh shit!! I'm getting off topic!! Damn what was that thing?! Maybe Sasuke keeps a giant owl… but why would it be riding on his back? In his shadow there was something on his back, maybe the bird….!!!! No… maybe that was no bird at all, could Sasuke… no that's impossible, Sasuke couldn't have wings. No way that's just impossible. Nope no way in hell, Sasuke's a normal human, I must have just been seeing things… Yup… he's just a normal, cocky, stupid, arrogant human…. But then why do I wish that he _DID_ have wings?'

A pain gripped his saddened heart, and even though he had promised himself not to, Naruto could feel his eyes slipping shut. Still sitting upright, Naruto fell into a quiet oblivion, one without dreams; only pictures of the past, and a hurtful heart that yearned for what was once abundant, but is now scarce and different. He yearned for love… not brotherly/sisterly or a parent's love, but the love of a lover. Someone who'd hold you while you broke down. Someone who'd be there for you when you got stuck in a rut. Someone who'd love you… even if you were a **_FREAK_**….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. That's Naruto's "name".

2. Chocolates are an anti-depressant, that's why Sakura recommended that Naruto eat some.

3. That means "Big sister".

**Author's Note:**

OMG!!!!!!!!!! I feel like super loved!!!!! I have so many reviews!!! Gah!!! Ahhh, I feel all warm and fuzzy now! Super special thanks to: **SilverTiger14, Hypergirl321, lambtastic, mjg, Tarkemelhion, darkangel36, frogger666, DreamTimeTails, Cheekyamericangrl211, SoSickOfNyQuil, Red Asatari, xheartkreuzx, FMA-lover16, kiwi.smartie, tolazytologin **(lol, who ARE you? I can't thank you properly, but that's ok I guess), **YamiGoddess, Sora-The-Airbender, and Xiao Lu**!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yes and my wonderful beta **imhappynessinabottle**!!!!! I'd also like to thank all those who read this, but don't review, and all those who have this favorited/alerted!!!!! I love all of you and your wonderful reviews!!!! You guys are so super awesome!!! Really you are!! You took the time to read this and have kept it going!!!!! Remember, I love to hear what you liked, disliked, thought could be better, and what you thought of my story overall, it helps me write better (and usually makes me work fast, amazing what a little praise will do to ya).


	7. Explinations To A Mother

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm just a fan doing this for my own enjoyment, and I don't own The God Project either, so yeah.

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, maybe a little OOCness, Mpreg, slight angst.

Um, this chapter is un-beta'd, so I am sorry for any mistakes. Gomen! Also the part where the _italics_ go **bold **is where Naruto's evil self-conscious is talking.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

It had finally happened… this was the end… everything that had been built up until now was worthless. Not that he was surprised of course, he knew that this moment would come… he had just hoped that it wouldn't. That hope was in vain though, especially since nothing he had ever hoped for had come true. And now it was going to hurt more than ever when he was rejected. He had tried no to create a bond with these people… but he had failed… and now he was going to suffer for it….

* * *

It had just broke dawn at the Uchiha household when it had happened. From the moment Mikoto had woken up she had know something was wrong this morning. Call it motherly intuition, but somehow she just _knew_ that something was wrong with one of her children. Naruto was included in this group, for though she had not given birth to him, she had developed a sort-of sixth sense about her third child. 

Her thin, dark eyebrows furrowed as she opened her deep black eyes. Being careful not to wake her husband, Mikoto climbed out of the bed, the pajama pants she had on straitening out. Grabbing her robe from the closet and walking to the bathroom, she took a careful look around in the dark. Making sure she had looked everywhere one of her children could have hidden, she walked back out into her room.

At barely 6:45 in the morning, it was still quiet and dark inside the house, but as she excited her room, she could hear soft sniffling. Ears perking to the sound, she stealthily roamed the halls looking for the room from where the sound came from. As she approached Naruto's room, the sniffling got louder and it soon turned into a quite sobbing.

Concerned for her youngest child, Mikoto slowly turns the door open. As though aware of her presence, the sobbing gets louder, taking on a panicked tone. This worried Mikoto even more, and she pulled the door open all the way, peeking her head in. The sight she was met with was horrifying and broke her heart to pieces.

Sitting on his bed, naked, was Naruto. He did not have his hat on, which was odd, but then again this whole scene was odd. His tan legs were hugged against his chest, his feet modestly covering his privates. Around his legs was a small pool of black blood that started peeked out from below him. His hands were covering the bottom half of his face, though his fingers were spread out, leaving wide, horrified blue eyes staring at her. His hands though… they were covered with a deep cherry red coating of blood…

As though he was in pain, Naruto's hands suddenly left his face in a flash, instead gripping his blonde hair, and pulling on it as though trying to rip it out, all while whimpering pitifully. His face was streaked red and his body was shaking madly, the tears that were falling from his eye caused the red streaks to smear and spread. His blue eyes had wrenched shut, but just before so, Mikoto was sure she had seen then flicker red.

Horrified at her adopted child's state, she ran over to him, gripping into a strong, yet loving hug that only a mother could give. As soon as she touched him, he flinched away. As her arms wrapped around his small, shaking frame, his eye snapped open revealing blood red eyes that had widened to the point of bulging.

* * *

Naruto had known it was coming, it always did. As soon as Mikoto had started down the hall, he had known she would find him and then kick him out. What was he even hoping for? Acceptance? Yeah right, they would never accept a **_freak_** like him into their household. 

When Naruto had heard Mikoto the door to his room, he couldn't control the rack of sobs that wound their way up his throat not could he hold in the tears than threatened to fall at any moment. When Mikoto opened the door all the way and peeked her head into the room, he was waiting for the horrified scream that'd wake all the others in the house, making them all see what a horrifying _thing_ he was.

Bracing for the scream, his ears pressed against his head through instinct when he saw her. His eyes squeezed shut, as he waited for the scream that was sure to come, like it always did. When it never came, his eyes eased open, finding Mikoto standing there in the door way with wide eyes, taking in the scene before her.

Her eyes went back to their normal size, but were now filled with pity and hurt. No... he didn't want that look!! No!!! Anything was better than that look!! Even those glares of hatred were better than the ugly look of pity that this woman was giving him. He didn't _want_ pity!!!!

Gripping the once again blonde clumps of his hair, (1) his body was sent into a stream of convulsions as he fought with himself. '**_She will give you away…'_** a demonic voice said from the back of his mind, it sounded familiar though… but from where? _'No!!! I don't believe that!! I know she won't!! She's not like that!!' _Naruto fought back, though he knew he was losing. **_'Yes… she will, do you not she that look of pity? She will give you away and send you back… She will take you away from Sasuke…'_** Where had _that_ come from? What did it _matter_ if Sasuke left? He was different than the others… **'_You do not _really_ believe that do you? Kukukuku, you foolish boy, are you blind? No, Sasuke is _much_ more important than the others…. kukukuku_** (2)**'** the voice said, causing Naruto to writhe in pain. '_But _why_!?!? Why is he important?!? I can't _remember_!!!!'_ Naruto screamed in his head.

The clomping of Mikoto's feet hitting the floor was only a minor murmur as his brain fought for dominance. When her skin made contact with him, he flinched away, causing his mind to let its guard down momentarily, allowing the voice to take over his mind. As her arms wrapped around him, he felt his eyes snap open.

The raven hair woman gasped when she saw the color of his eyes, but instead of letting go, she griped him tighter. He was no longer in control as he felt his lips curl back into an animalistic snarl. He felt as his canines grew to twice their normal length and his claws stretched painfully, growing at an abnormal rate. His long, sharp new nails were digging into his head as he fought to keep from mauling the woman. Why was she hugging him?! What was wrong with her?!

Suddenly aware of a new sound, his silky fox ears perked up as he heard another person coming towards his room. Beside him, Mikoto let out a sharp gasp of surprise, letting her grip slip a second before gripping him again.

The foot steps got louder and he soon forgot that Mikoto was embracing him as his mind went on over drive with panic, making him struggle to get away. He was not sure why he wanted top get away, but his fox instincts told him that he need to get away as quickly as possible.

Just as Itachi poked his head into the door way, the smell of wolf sent Naruto over the edge, his instincts were running wild, and he was going crazy as he struggled with Mikoto in order to get away. The woman was stronger than she let on though, and he was stuck imprisoned, the sheets and blankets flying everywhere as he tried to kick and claw his way from Mikoto.

Letting out a fierce snarl as Itachi got closer to the bed, his golden fox ears mashed against his head. As though trying to preserve his innocence, one of the sheets had been flung just right so that it was pooled over his slim hip and manhood. His face was still bloody and his legs and the sheets were now plotted with a dark red. Some of his blonde hair was red once more from his still bloody hands and his long bloody claws had left scrapes in his scalp.

Itachi was now in his face and was staring at him intently. When Naruto once again let out an animalistic snarl at the wolf boy, Itachi raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed at all. Instead of get frightened or backing away, all he did was lift up a shirt, one that he had been carrying with him when he had come into the room.

Holding the shirt up to Naruto's nose, he waited patiently for Naruto sniff the shirt. When the shirt had come into Naruto's view, he had instinctually stopped breathing. Finally finding the need to breath, Naruto was forced to breath in the smell on the shirt. As soon as he did so, his nose was filled with a wonderfully sweet scent that sent him into a high.

He visibly calmed down and relaxed as he breathed in the wonderful smell, and because Mikoto did not know what was happening, she gazed at her oldest son with obvious confusion. She was wondering what the hell had just happened - the finding of Naruto, the blood, the change in looks and attitude, and now _this!!_ - and as she felt Naruto relax in her grip, she released him, now sure that he was going to be fine.

As soon as he was released, Naruto grabbed the shirt out of Itachi's hand and held it to his nose, breathing it in as if it were a super concentrated form of cocaine. Shivers rushed down his spine as he inhaled the scent and his chaotic mind calmed. His mind was lost within the unknown scent and his dulled eyes flickered back to their original blue while his fangs and claws returned to normal size.

Itachi and Mikoto both watched in fascination as Naruto's ears spun and flickered wildly and his eyes dulled as his mind was sent into an overdrive of only God knows what... Itachi had no idea that Sasuke's shirt would do _this_ to the fox child, but he guessed it was better than having Naruto ready to kill both him and his oblivious mother.

Mikoto was still severely confused as to what was happening in front of her. Giving Itachi a questioning a look, she saw the oldest boy sigh. Looking mournfully at the fox boy, who was now laying on the bed, rubbing his cheek against the shirt like a cat, Itachi opened his mouth and told his mother all the information that had been forbidden to her.

"Naruto is… and experiment, mother. To be honest so are Sasuke and I, but that is not the point. Naruto is a special kind of experiment, one of a special nine created with 2 animal DNA in order to create a sort of super human. Naruto here is part fox, hence his fox-like features and instincts.

"These people with animal DNA were created when their mother's came in for a new type birth control, a type similar to the one you got. As you know the IUD springs(3) were supposed to prevent birth, but instead you still got pregnant, that's because the bicalioglythemine (4) – or BCG - ointment that was put on the IUD was made in to get you pregnant, though yours was a test form of the BCG ointment and did not go as planned."

"I do not understand, how was the BCG ointment implanted in me any different from the other mothers?" Mikoto asked quietly.

"You see, while your was implanted with the bird DNA that was eventually infused with Sasuke's embryo, the BCG ointments put on the mothers of the original 9 had an extra chromosome in it that made Naruto and his "siblings" into hermaphrodites in a sense."

"…Oh… but then, how did the mother's not notice that their children were born with animal parts?" Mikoto asked, knowing that they might have been taken away as soon as they were born, like Sasuke was when he was born.

"When Naruto and the others like him were still fetuses, their mothers were given a shot that made them become seemingly aborted. As they were aborted, the doctor would then give the fetus to the scientist who would then put them in tanks which had nutrients and fluids that were those similar to the ones found in a woman's womb."

"So... Are there only nine, or were there others?" Mikoto questioned, appalled at what the seemingly good doctor (her husband being one) had done to these women.

"Not all of the children survived this, and even more died while in the tanks. Naruto and the other eight were the only ones that survived the full process. With you, they had tried to see if the child was more successful if born kept in the mother's womb and nurtured there. They had also given you a test ointment as said earlier that was supposed to make Sasuke the strongest of the hybrids, though in order to do that, they had to sacrifice the extra chromosome."

"… So… did it work? Did they make him so called "better" than the others" Mikoto asked, the disgust that they had used Sasuke as a test subject clear in her voice.

"In the aspect of making him the strongest, they had succeeded, though he is not considered one of the original 9 because he was a test and because he is not part female, as Naruto is. That comes to the reason as to why Naruto is rolling around in his own blood right now, as you might have realized, he is having a period, like you yourself get. Because Naruto is part female, he has… extra parts to him. He had the uterus, fallopian tubes and all the like, making him able to become impregnated, by another male that is. That is why most of the 9 are either bisexual or gay, because they are programmed to get children."

"Yes, I suppose that that would explain the blood, but why is he acting so strangely?"

"This fact of wanting children is also enhanced by the fact that they get periods of time where they are driven by the instinct to mate, like an animal does. The time periods and how long they last are dependent upon the animal they are infused with. This might be able to explain Naruto's reaction to that shirt right now, but I am not completely positive…

"… And… each of them has a pet that been infused with 2 of _their_ DNA. They were all killed though when they scientists lab as raided but the government. Though I do not know the exact point that the animals served, I do know that the 9 supposedly got an increase in speed, agility, strength and that kind of stuff. If I remember correctly, the animals were supposed to serve as a kind of weapon or something. No one is truly sure of the animals' potential now that they are all gone, but they were said to be able to shape change according to their human counterparts will. These animals were also given a brain equivalent to that of a human. Though so of the animals got more human aspects to them, some did not, only have the brain as their human attribute. All were able to understand human speech, I was told…"

"…Is that all?"

"That is all I know, mother, so now you know as much as I do. Please do not tell father that you know what is going on, for he is one of those same scientists that made us." Itachi said, finally finishing. Mikoto's eyes were glazed over and her faced shocked. Itachi vaguely wondered is she had taken in all that he had said, for he was certainly not going to repeat all that.

Mikoto was in shock, never in her life had she heard her oldest son talk so much… and… all this information... It was… surprising. To be honest, Mikoto could not figure out why she was not in shock and screaming and trying to kill her children for being inhuman. Than she figured it out. She could never hate or abandon her children - Naruto included - just because they were different form normal people. No, she couldn't hate her children, but she _could_ hate her husband… and her self….

A wave of self disgust washed over her. How could she not have noticed? She had given _birth_ to Sasuke and Itachi, and she had never noticed that they were different? What kind of a mother was she? She had not even been able to fight off the birth control that had given her youngest son bird DNA. She was pitiful…

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at Itachi and said in a voice far too weak and helpless to be her own, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Itachi. I should have noticed and stopped it. I should have been able to fight off the ointment that made Sasuke part bird. I-I should have done _something_…!" Mikoto cried, tears streaming down her face as she held her head in her hands.

Unwilling to see his mother like this, Itachi took her in his arms and held his mother telling her, "Shhh, mother. There was nothing you could do. And we were told to keep it a secret from you, so there was no way you could have known. Do not hate yourself for something you could not control and knew nothing about…" Even Naruto stopped his shirt fondling to slink over to her from under the sheets to lick her hand in a comforting manner.

When she looked at him though, he pulled back under the sheets, staring at her with bright blue eyes that looked slightly animalistic. "I-Itachi… Naruto is not acting on human instincts right now is he?" Mikoto asked timidly, though she was not afraid of her son, she was being cautious, not want to scare him if he was running on his fox instincts.

Itachi nodded his head and reached out a hand which Naruto flinched away from. Continuing to stretch his hand, Itachi's large hand landed on Naruto's and slowly scratched behind the blonde's soft golden ears. A cat like purr escaped Naruto throat as Itachi continued to scratch his ears. Leaning further into the hand, Naruto twisted his head to the side and licked the palm of Itachi's hand, startling the older boy.

Fascinated by the sight, Mikoto too reached out her hand to pet the fox boy. As though associating human hands with the good feeling scratches, Naruto bumped his head into Mikoto's hand as soon as it was in range. Giggling as the act, Mikoto scratched behind the perky ears, making the boy stretch out and relax.

Turning his head, he gently took Mikoto's hand within his mouth, putting minimum pressure on the delicate hand before releasing it and looking at the woman with understanding, forgiving eyes that put her heart at ease for the most part. She had been forgiven by the petite fox child.

Itachi wiggled his fingers in front of Naruto's eye at that moment; bring Naruto's attention to the fast moving objects. Watching them as a fox would a chicken, Naruto watched the movements of Itachi's fingers. At the precise moment, Naruto caught the fingers in his mouth, suckling on the gently.

His eyes curving into an upside down "U", Naruto brought his hands up and draped them over Itachi's arm, gnawing on his fingers lazily. Tching, Itachi gently pulled his fingers from the blonde's mouth and put the boy's hands back on the bed.

Reaching passed the blonde; Itachi grabbed the momentarily forgotten shirt to Naruto face, allowing Naruto to grab the navy object. The blonde boy brought the navy blue shirt back to his nose was soon fell back asleep on the bed.

"..Itachi…" Mikoto started slowly, as if afraid of angering the boy in question. Looking up questionably, Itachi asked, "Yes?"

With a sigh, Mikoto twiddled her thumbs in a nervous gesture. "… Well… what are you? You said that you too were an experiment and I was wondering what you were, because you said that only Sasuke had been born an experiment…"

With a unemotional laugh, Itachi answered, "I am 50 wolf, mother, and you are correct, I was not born that way, as Sasuke was, I was an experiment, though I was made to be an experiment at the age of nine, for when the "Demon 9" as they are called escaped with the government, the head boss need a experiment other than Sasuke to do tests on. I was chosen to be that experiment, for father need a way you save his worthless hide after he had lost the precious nine."

"You seem to be resentful of these nine experiments, are you?" Mikoto asked, curious as to what her eldest son thought of these children.

"No, I am not resentful of the nine. Nor do I hate them, I am just somewhat angry that when they get freedom, mine was taken and I was placed into the endless world pain they had been born in. In some ways though, I am happy that I now know what they had all gone through, and I too am happy that I was able to save them from having to go what I had to." Itachi answered, his thoughts centering on his lost friend, Kisame. Yes… he was glad that he could take the place of Kisame and his beloved siblings.

"…Were you and Sasuke friends with these nine? Did you know Naruto?" Mikoto asked, the aspect suddenly dawning on her.

Curtly, Itachi answered, "Yes, Sasuke and I were friends with the nine experiments. One happened to be my best friend too. And yes... We did know Naruto when he was living as an experiment. He and Sasuke were best friends and were hard to separate from each other."

This new information confused Mikoto and she asked, "But, Naruto and Sasuke seem to hate each other. Naruto has seemed to warm up to Sasuke a bit, but they do not act like friends. Does Sasuke hate Naruto because he was given freedom, but Sasuke like you was put into a sort-of slavery?"

At this comment, Itachi shook his head. "No Sasuke does not hate Naruto for that reason. While Naruto seems to have a sort of amnesia, Sasuke is hateful towards Naruto because he believes that Naruto is not his friend. He does not recognize Naruto as his friend, instead he thinks that Naruto is a random person that just so happens to look like the friend that he has worked so hard to find. In fact, Sasuke has been obsessing about his friend from the moment that he had been taken by the government."

"Really?" Mikoto asked, surprised that Sasuke showed so much dedication towards Naruto. "… But… I am confused, are the scientists and your father not trying to get back the experimental nine?"

At this Itachi nodded his head yes. "Yes, the scientists are doing everything they can to find and capture the rest of the nine. If I am correct than they already have… I do believe that the fourth one is coming in soon. One of my hunters found the Rabbit and is bringing back to the base. Apparently, he was another one that gave up without a fight. It makes me wonder what…. Ah, never mind."

Allowing her son the privacy of his thoughts, Mikoto did not pry, instead she asked, "What did you mean by 'hunter"? Are there more like you? And if there are, are they all wolves too?"

"I am in a group of experiment classified as Akatsuki. I am the very original, and unlike the others, I was born an Akatsuki. Instead, I was made one at the age of 9, as you know. Yes, like me, the rest of the pack as I like to call them, are half wolf. By hunter, I was referring to the Akatsuki whose job it is to fetch the experiments that run away."

"Wait a minuet, does that mean that there are other jobs for some of the Akatsuki?" Mikoto asked, for she was well aware of a pack of natural wolf's dynamics, yet she was wondering if these "Akatsuki" were as much like their wild cousins as they seemed.

"Yes, you are an animal biologist, correct? Our group of Akatsuki works very much like a pack of wolves would. You see, in the group we have the leader, -whom we refer to as the alpha- who gives us the orders from the boss scientist and tells us where our charges are and what part of the pack we have been assigned to. We also have guards and birthing mothers, as well as the hunters. Our guards can have one of two jobs, guarding the experiments and making sure none run away, and guarding the actual building that holds all the scientists and the experiments. The birthing mother act much like human birthing mothers and the alpha females do. They are used to produce pups and are help by other pack members to raise them, yet when they are not in season; they are put back on duty." Itachi said, explaining the way his pack worked to his mother.

"So, do you mean to say that there are females in this Akatsuki group? I honestly do not know why I am surprised to hear this, maybe it is because you do not get along well with females…" Mikoto trailed off, only to have her thoughts interrupted by Itachi's amused chuckle. _'Well, that's a first' _Mikoto thought. '_I have never heard my oldest son laugh before and have it be a real laugh...'_

"You are correct, and I am surprised that you caught that aspect of me. No, I do not enjoy females, which would be one of the reasons why there are none in the Akatsuki." Itachi said, and at seeing his mother's confused look he said, "Yes there are birthing mothers, but like Naruto and his siblings, they are male with female chromosomes in them. Honestly, they can be worse than females at times, especially Deidara, He can be quite the bitch when it comes to his pups."

"Deidara?" Mikoto asked, wondering who that was.

"Oh, yes, Deidara is one of out birthing mothers, though at the moment since he is not in season, he is serving as a guard for our captured nine (5). When he is not getting close to or in season, he is fairly decent to be around, if not annoying, yet I cannot stand to be near him while he has his pups."

"I am curious, are there any alpha "females"? The way you are explaining it to me, you sound as if there are multiple "mothers" who produce pups."

"Yes, that is because there _are_ multiple birthing mothers. Every time they are in season and ready to mate, they are paired with their mate and will try to produce pups. They will not always have pups as you know, but that is why we have multiple mothers. In the Akatsuki, there are no alpha "females", no there is only the alpha male who is not really a wolf hybrid at all. He is a scientist."

"Hmm… Ok then, but what do you mean by there mate? Do each of the birth mothers have a chosen mate, or do all of them have one stud?"

"Each birthing mother is allowed to chose a mate of there choice. Actually, each of the Akatsuki are given the choice to have a mate if they want to. I myself and some others do not have a mate, but many of the others do."

"That surprises me that they would allow everyone to have a mate. Not only that, but I am surprise that almost everyone would take a mate, for that is very unwolf-like. "Mikoto said as she thought about the wolves she had watched as part of her job. The wolves there would not have taken a mate just because they were allowed to. It was in their nature to be followers and be commanded by their alpha. That is, with the exception of those who were born as alpha. And even then, they chose to break away from the group, chancing it on their own.

"Well, yes, it does go against our wolfish nature, but remember that we are also half human, and the want to have a mate over powers the fact that many in the Akatsuki are not alpha material, therefore their instincts tell them that they are not allowed to have a mate. Also as you may know, even though the followers know they cannot mate, they still wish to, and this aspect also adds to the fact that most of us have mates of our own." Itachi explained to his mother, who was oddly comfortable with talking about things like this. To be honest, Itachi had expected his other to react quite badly to the fact that all her children were freaks of nature.

"Ah… I understand now. Thank you Itachi, I have only a few more questions now. First I would like to know if your father knows that Naruto is one of the nine he is looking for. Second, I was wondering realizes that he is in danger. And third… I was curious to see… if I could help in any way or do something. I may not be able to do much, but I can try!"

"For the first question, I am not sure. I do not believe that father knows that Naruto is one of the nine, but he might just be biding his time with him. For the second question, no, he does not. I am positive that he does not remember our father, nor did he seem aware that he was with an Akatsuki. He is quite lucky that I do not wish to return him to the scientists; otherwise he would not be here right now. And as for the third… in order to help, you must first act like you know _nothing of what I have just told you._ Also, when the time comes, you must act as understanding and loving as you are now, and you must let go when it comes time for us to run. I may not run with them, but Sasuke and Naruto will have to if they wish to stay alive and out of that horrible place they call a laboratory. Are you wiling to do this?"

Mikoto was conflicted, on one hand she wanted to help her children in any way she could, on the other, she wanted them to stay with her and let her try to protect them, which she knew was impossible. Nodding sadly Mikoto said, "Yes Itachi… I will do those things. And even once they are gone, I shall pretend to know nothing of what went on. Maybe if I do this than I will stay alive long enough to help you guys out later on."

"Ahh… so you have figured out why you must act like you know noting. Yes, you are correct, if they found out you knew, they would kill you. You are a smart woman mother… A kindly one too. Now, if you have no more questions for me, I do believe that Naruto's bedding must be taken to be cleaned up. We should really put some clothing on him as well. Oh yes, and towards Naruto, you should probably not act like you know nothing when you two are alone. He will probably know up until the part in which I can into the room and he lost all sense."

"So when I am alone with Naruto or you yourself, I may act like I am now? What about Sasuke? And if asked, may I tell Naruto what you have told me?"

"With Naruto and I, yes you may act s you are. With Sasuke… let me have a talk with him first and I will tell you when you are allowed to act normally around him. And yes, you may tell Naruto what you think is necessary for him to know if he asks you. You may even tell him about me and Sasuke if you feel the need. Do as you see necessary, but do not blurt out things. Though I do not think that you would do such a thing, as you tend to use your brain and think things through before you do them, I am just telling you as a warning. If _anyone_ other than my, Sasuke or Naruto were to know that you knew about the scientists and experiments, then you would be killed within the next 8 hours of them finding out."

"Do not worry; I will not do anything without thinking over or planning ahead." Mikoto said, getting cut off at the end by the sound of Naruto waking up. The blonde stretched out gave a large yawn, stopping when he saw Mikoto and Itachi sitting on his bed, staring at him

Pushing his ears flat against his head, Naruto said, "…I guess you guys probably know about me by now huh? I should probably get packing shouldn't I?" Naruto's voice was thick with hurt and self-disgust, and it broke Mikoto's heart. Just how many times had Naruto gone through this?

**

* * *

**

1. Yeah, his hair is blonde again. The dye was only temporary, so it washed out after a few showers.

2. "Kukukuku" is the way they write people laughing in Japanese. I do not know why I put it in Japanese, I guess it just sounded fitting, you know, more evil sounding then "Hahahaha".

3. Ok, if any of you have **The God Project** by_ John Saul_, the idea is like that. For those who haven't I highly suggest reading the book, and the spring is kinda like the diaphragm birth control method. It's not a REAL way of birth control though.

4. Eeeeh, this is kinda copy right infringement, because that's the name of the ointment in The God Project, but I like it as it is and shall keep it this way.

5. If you'll remember back to chapter 4, you'll remember that I once mentioned a "blonde male" who was guarding Shikamaru and the others, yet he ran off after kicking Shika's cage. That was Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

Ugh, this chapter was a pain in the ass, and it took me forever to get it started. Wow, never, in _any _of the fanfics I have ever read, has Itachi talked so damn much. I tried to keep him in character, but seeing a he had to be the one who explained everything to Mikoto, he had to be the one who talked an ass load of paragraphs. Trust me, I tried my best to explain everything that you guys might have had questions on up to this point, but if I made you even more so confuse, _please_ tell me. I don't care how, it could be through a review or a PM or even an e-mail, just please tell me what you have questions on, because I need to know. Also I was thinking that I might want to make this go up a rating, but I want your guys' opinion on whether it should go to M or not. Another thing, _yes_ I have read both **Maximum Ride** books, and in fact they were where the story's plot is based off of, but it will not be the only book that this story will have things based off of. As the story progresses, I will tell you when another idea, character, or place from another book comes in. In this chapter, ideas from **The God Project** by _John Saul_ came into play. I would love to hear your thoughts and I would love it if you told me whether you think the rating should go up. The choice is up to you guys so I'll be taking a poll and the majority will win. Please,_ please_ tell me if you have any questions or are confused at anything. And I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! Also, the last bit was a bit rushed so, I'm sorry if it was bad or confusing.

**Super Special Thanks To: **

**_An Angel Flying with broken wings, Tarkemelhion, Kat, DarkRavie, darkangel36, Sora-The-Airbender, fishlet, lonelylulaby, SoSickOfNyQuil, YamiGoddess, kiwi.smartie, Red Asatari, music-is-luv, Ryo Yuriko, Inuyashanaruto, Ryou-la-lune, Blackfire Dog, frogger666, xheartkreuzx, Jadej.j, FMA-lover16, DreamTimeTails!!!!!_** I wuv you all to pieces and thank you all for reviewing!! You're all so awesome!! And to all those who bother to read my story, THANK YOU!! -Huggles reviewers and readers-


	8. Problems With Pain

**Disclaimer:** They're still all hetero and Akatsuki hasn't had one big orgy; You know it doesn't belong to me. o

**Warning:** Yaoi (boyxboy) Shounen-ai, AU, major OOCness (so sorry, but do you have any idea how hard it is to keep them in character all the time?) , Mpreg, Angst, and some other stuff…. minor err, lime-ish part??

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Today was not a good day for the boy of 17 who sat at the edge of the pool, throwing the dead, frozen fish into the pool so the dolphins there could catch them. The boy was tall for his age, which was odder than it seemed on the outside. He wore brown kayak shorts that stopped just below the knee. His chest was bare save a thin fishnet shirt.

The boy had a strange blue skin tone, and his skin was rough, but not enough to hurt anyone. His beautiful gold eyes, which had slitted pupils, were glazed over. The lips covering sharp white teeth were marred into a frown, and his eye brows were furrowed as he flung another fish to the dolphins that lived in the pools of Sea World in England.

Heaving a sigh, the boy looked solemnly at his favorite dolphin, who was currently at the edge of the water with him trying to cheer up. Reaching a large hand out to pat the dolphin, the boy once again felt a pang in his chest for an unknown reason. And it was getting more painful with each strike. Grimacing, the boy withdrew his hand and placed it where his heart was. It was beating normally.. So why was he feeling as though his heart was being torn out?

'_God damnit!'_ the boy thought, kicking off from the edge and diving into the pool, sinking to the bottom with his arms and legs crossed like he was a pouting child. Small bubbles streamed from the small gills under the boy's eyes as he sat stubbornly at the bottom of the pool for about 20 minutes before he heard the bounce of foot steps echo to the bottom of the pool.

'_Must be mom, he's the only one that walks like that… Ugh, I'm gonna get yelled at for being in the pool again…'_ the boy thought as he pushed off from the bottom of the pool and smoothly swam to the surface. As his head broke the surface, he heard a quick gasp, and was met with a fierce glare from the man crouching at the edge of the dolphin pool.

"Eh heh heh… Hi ma." the boy say sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. The tan man shook his head with an exasperated sigh, making the dark brown hair tied into a taut ponytail sway.

"Kisame, what have I told you about going into the pool. I know you can stay down there, but it worries me." the man dubbed as Kisame's mother told him solemnly, bringing the blanket wrapped box closer to his chest. Kisame rolled his eyes thinking, '_Mom's going all mother hen-ish again…Hey, what's that?'_

"Yeah, yeah, I know ma. Ne, what's that thing ya got there?" Kisame asked his 'mother' who suddenly broke into a large grin, stretching the scar over his nose.

"Oh, this is why I was trying to find you! I _really_ think you'll like him! He's a weird one though, I've never seen anything like him!" the man said, his excitement bubbling over as he unwrapped the bundle in his arms. Curious, Kisame swam to the edge of the pool and looked on as his 'mother' sat the wrapped thing on the ground and took off the blanket covering it.

It turned out to be a tank and inside was the strangest looking aquatic animal he had ever seen. It was small, about the size of a cat, with what looked like the body of some strange shark. The caudal fin was _HUGE_, making up about half it's total length. It was a deep blue in color, though the underbelly was white, and it's eyes were very large and looked at him intelligently. The jaw was small, and as the shark opened it's mouth as it yawning, he saw the teeth were too.

"It's a common thresher shark, but that's not what makes him so special, watch, touch him!" Kisame's 'mother' said eagerly, almost bouncing from excitement. "Don't worry, he won't bite, besides, you're good with animals like him." the man quickly added, seeing Kisame's disbelieving look.

Wary, Kisame hesitantly stuck his rough hand into the tank containing the strange shark. The shark did nothing, choosing to stare a Kisame with that disturbing intelligence rather than bite his hand. It was not that Kisame was scared of the shark biting, in fact his 'mother' was right, he was quite good with marine animals, especially sharks, seeing as he was one… well sort of. He was more scared of have his hand shredded by the sharks rough skin.

As his fingers grazed the shark's back, the shark arched happily into his palm, reminding the boy of a happy cat. As the shark rubbed against Kisame's hand, the boy expected his hand to be sliced up by sharp skin, but was instead met with smooth, human-like skin, shocking the boy.

As soon as the shark had touched the boy, Kisame had felt a numbing sensation flow through his arm to his chest where it wrapped itself around his heart. Kisame then had the over powering urge to hold the blue shark and without thinking, wrapped his hands around the shark's slim body, lifting it out of the water and held the small shark to his chest lovingly.

Kisame heard his 'mother' gasp and yell at him to put the shark back in the tank, but he didn't listen, instead he held the creature up the his face where he studied it closely. It was breathing normally, not gasping for air or writing in pain as the air hit it's smooth skin, actually it was quite calm, and even as he studied it, he could feel the shark observing him also.

This staring contest went on for about an 2 minutes before Kisame had to blink and once he did, the shark did too, seemingly knowing that it had won. Kisame's 'mother' was just standing there, in a dumbfounded shock. It was a moment before Kisame spoke, "Mom, I don't think it needs water…" to which his 'mother' nodded somewhat dumbly.

"B-but… _how_?! It makes no sen-… Kisame… how did you know to pick it up? How did you know that it wouldn't die?" The man questioned his son.

Kisame though, was oblivious to his dubbed 'mother'. When his 'mother' asked the question once again, Kisame just shrugged saying, "I.. just had a feeling… it's like I know him… mother… it's strange…" in a dazed voice.

"… Son, do you think it's possible that he was with you in the lab you were created in?" His mother asked, deep in thought.

Kisame was quite for a while before saying, "I'm not sure. All I can remember from there is the pain, my brothers and sisters, and…" With that he trailed off. Though his 'mother' and father knew of him being an illegal experiment, they knew nothing of Itachi. At the thought of Itachi, Kisame's cheeks flushed and he bit his bottom lip. Great, now he was going to have to explain who Itachi was….

" 'And' what, Kisame?" Kisame's dubbed 'mother' questioned him.

A light blush adorned Kisames's blue-ish cheeks and he quickly stuttered out, "W-well, I don't really remember him too well, he was just a visitor that would look around and sometimes come to play with me." His 'mother' raised a skeptical eyebrow, obviously not believing that this man was 'just a visitor that he could not really remember' as Kisame had said.

"So mom… is it all right if I name him… and maybe… keep him in my room with me?? _You _know that I'll take of him!!" Kisame asked hesitantly.

His 'mother' looked thoughtful for a moment before, saying, "It would be fine with me, but first you have to ask Kakashi-koi." The brunette told his son. At this the blue skinned boy sighed heavily.

"Alright… but ma, he's never home, besides that, he's always late!"

"Yes, son, I know your father is like that, but his marine biology isn't going to study itself. And besides, he's supposed to be back soon, so…" Kisame's 'mother' trailed off, looking sadly at the floor, missing his husband, who was currently out on the Southern trip of Africa studying the sharks that inhabit the area. He was on his way back though, in fact, last Kisame's mother had heard, Kakashi was already in the United States.

"Mother, I think I'm going to name him 'Samehada' (1)…. " Kisame said in a dazed voice.

His 'mother' looked at him confusedly, asking, "Why are you going to name him that? He does not have shark-like skin, so it would be an inaccurate name."

Kisame just shook his head though, replying, "No, I am naming him for what he lacks. He doesn't have a shark's skin sure, but that is one of the things that makes him unique, so that will be his name… is that alright?" Kisame added the last part almost as an after thought.

After a long silence, Kisame's 'mother' nodded, and Kisame's mouth stretched into a smirk, yet as he did, so it slipped off his face as his heart clenched painfully. Samehada looked up at the boy holding him, his beady eyes filled with hurt, as if feeling the sting too.

* * *

A brown shaggy mane of hair suddenly shot up as the person the hair belong to felt a painful clench of the heart once again. It was getting to be unbearably, and as it happened once again, he and the little white dog next to him howled out in pain at the same time. Doubling over in pain, the boy's floppy white dog ears that sat atop his head laid flat. 

Next to the brunette boy of 14, a small girl with short black hair looked worried, though she was not looking directly at the boy, which was quite odd, until you caught a glimps of her eyes. Her pale, blind eyes search the room, though her sensitive ears knew that the boy was at her side as he always was. Her skin was pale, and her small, pale hands twiddled nervously.

On the other side of the boy, another boy with spiky black hair sat calmly, his face hidden behind large, round sun glasses and a high collar. Like the girl, he had very fair skin, though the boy who was currently in pain had a dark tan that covered his body evenly. In his large pale hands he held a large thick, black book.

The petite blind girl reached out her hands and with scary precision, placed her hands on the tanned boy's back rubbing small, comforting circles lightly into it. The tan boy whimpered and leaned into the comforting touch as his heart clenched again.

The calm boy next to the brunette boy set down the book he had just moments before been reading and reached over and lifted the other boy into a calming hug. The blind girl reached out for the boy's small little dog, and once the small dog was in her arms, she too cuddled with the hurt boy. Whispering sweet, calming words to the writhing boy.

"Shh, shh. It's ok, Kiba. It's going to be alright. The pain will go away soon, just hold on. Shh, it's ok." The girls harmonious voice whispered the boy in pain dubbed Kiba.

This Kiba fellow had thick, messy brown hair that shot out everywhere, not unlike Naruto's, though Kiba's hair was longer. Atop Kiba's head sat two floppy white dog ears that matched the small dog's that sat in the girls arms. Tucked away between the boys legs was a white tail, also identical to the small dog's. His skin was tanned, but was now sweating as his body once more writhed in pain. On the boy's tan cheeks were identical red upside down triangles. The purpose of the triangles was unknown, but as the boy opened his mouth in a silent scream, he showed off long canine teeth, which would have looked intimidating were it not for the fact that the boy was huddled in his male friend's lap, suffering from the attacks on his heart.

From within the girls arms, the tiny white dog whimpered, saying, "God damnit. This sucks, Kiba. I hate this. Make it stop…" At the comment from the... _dog… _Kiba chuckled saying darkly, "Yeah I wish I _could_ do something, but I can't. Don't worry Akamaru, it should stop soon.. I hope…"

The small dog scoffed at this, about to retort when the pale girl said softly, "It'll be better soon Kiba, don't worry, it always does."

At that the pale, quite male said, "I'm surprised that it happened now, Hinata. It hasn't happened for a while now…" The pale girl beside him nodded. It was true, Kiba hadn't had an attack this bad for a long time now. Though recently, he had been having minor attacks. Kiba said the attacks were because _he_ was in emotional pain. They never knew who _he_ was so the pale children always assumed _he_ was one of Kiba's siblings.

Kiba had said that because he was one of the youngest, he was more in tune with his siblings feelings, and could feel them, until that sibling found their mate that is. According to Kiba, and Akamaru, they were all able to feel each other's emotions until they found their mate, and then that siblings emotions would be channeled into their mate. Still, in order for the mate to be the experiments channel, they had to return the love the experiment had for them, otherwise the experiments emotions would still be sent to his or her siblings, only tenfold.

When with their mate (or in Kiba's case, mates), an experiment's emotions would intensify tenfold, therefore it was essential for the mate to return the experiments love, for if they didn't, not only would his or her siblings suffer, the poor experiment would likely die after a while. Too many emotions causes mass amounts of hormones and if there are too many hormones being produced and all of them running wild, the experiment is likely to either die form the hormone overdose (2) or kill himself.

Because Akamaru was part of Kiba and vise versa, Akamaru also felt the emotions that Kiba felt. Akamaru explained that in order to keep Kiba's emotions in tack, both Hinata -the pale girl- and Shino - the pale boy - had to be near him, along with Akamaru himself. Being an experiment was dangerous, because not only was there a mate needed to keep them from dying or killing themselves, they also had to have their other "half" with them. That other "half" was the animal which the scientist extracted the extra DNA from. That DNA link caused them to live in sync and if one died so would the other, they also used each other to keep the others emotions in check.

Who ever was in pain… it was obvious that if they didn't get the love they craved so much… the love they _needed_… than they would die… they would die a painful, lonely death, and Kiba could only try to channel his hope and love to his dying sibling in hopes of keeping him alive a little longer while he figured out who his mate was…

And, huddled in his two lovers arms, Kiba and Akamaru channeled waves of hopeful love to wherever this unbearable pain was coming from.

* * *

Neji didn't know what had happened. His pale grey eyes were wide with fright and worry as his lover Gaara collapsed onto the floor. It had happened before, where Gaara had suddenly been attacked with pain in his heart, but it had never been this bad before. Neji wanted so badly to cry, but he didn't instead he stood strong for Gaara and carried the pale boy to their room, where he huddled on the bed, holding onto the redhead pouring his love and comfort into him. 

Gaara whimpered pitifully, holding to his lovers shirt as though it were a life preserver. A sharp pain shot through his chest again as one of his beloved siblings suffered… alone. Gaara felt disgusted with himself, he was letting one of his sibling suffer all alone. As Neji laid both himself and Gaara onto their bed, tears started to gather in the redhead's eyes. Huddling into his mate's warm loving chest, he felt Neji send him waves of the once foreign emotions of love and comfort. The immense pain in Gaara's chest ebbed a little, and Gaara smiled as he cuddled with the man who so willingly gave his precious love to Gaara as he suffered. He could only hope that whoever was suffering would soon find someone equally as loving as Neji was.

* * *

They had almost been to their destination when it happened. As Zabuza sat calmly in the back of the car that he and the little experiment he had found were currently riding in, the experiment - Haku - let out a sharp gasp and doubled over with a jerk. The small rabbit that was always with the boy let out a small mewl at the same moment. Curious, Zabuza reached out for the boy who latched onto his arm as soon as it was in reach. 

At first Zabuza thought it was an attack, but when the long haired boy looked up at him, his dirty and beaten face was streaked with fresh tears that were overflowing from his eyes. The boy was shaking uncontrollably as attack after attack hit him in the heart. The rabbit huddled into his lap were it looked at Zabuza with those creepy eyes that were now filled with hurt.

Not sure what to do, Zabuza did what his instincts told him to do. Using his free arm, he wrapped the strong appendage around Haku's too thin waste. When he did so, the thin boy let out a surprised squeak, and before the boy could react, Zabuza pulled him against his broad chest. Haku seemed to stop breathing for a moment, but as his heart was attacked again, he let out a strangled cry and he buried his head in Zabuza's shirt.

The pain on his heart was not as painful as it had been, Haku noticed. The moment Zabuza had touched him, his heart had stopped beating so fast and the pain had eased a little. When Zabuza had pulled Haku up against his chest, he felt a bubble of happiness invade past the unbearable hurt. As Haku sat in Zabuza's lap, large arms wrapped around his small, anorexic-like frame, Haku felt the pain seize his heart again, and against his will, a small strangled cry erupted from his lips. Burying into Zabuza's strong chest, Haku's eyes unleashed the tears.

Shaking, Haku snuggled closer to Zabuza, and with tear filled eyes, he looked at the small rabbit that was in his lap, his mind channeling the bubbling happiness that had appeared within his heart towards the pain. He hoped that it would reach his suffering sibling before it was too late.

* * *

Jerking awake, Sakura was suddenly aware of the piercing pain that was attacking her heart. She knew almost automatically that one of her siblings was hurting. '_Naruto…!'_ she thought, suddenly remembering the conversation she had had with the blonde boy earlier. 

Jumping out of her bed, Sakura stealthily climbed out her window, having every intension to go and see her brother, even thought it was barely dawn. However, as soon as she hit the ground, her cat instincts told her no. They told her that she was not supposed to go to the suffering boy. And even though it was against her will, her body turned the other way, stumbling and ran blindly away, trying to find the way to ease the immense pain in her chest.

Her chest ached painfully as she ran, not sure where she was going, but somehow know exactly which turns to take and which directions to go.

"Sakura-san?" A voice called out to her suddenly, breaking her from her frenzy and making her stop dead. Looking around, she saw a worried face making it's way over to her. It was a boy, and even though it was quite early, he was somewhat sweaty, obviously from the work out he had just been doing.

The boy had large brown eyes, which were filled with worry as the boy entered the street, walking up to her. Her ears that had been flat against her head pressed further into her head as the boy approached. The boy had super thick eyes brows, and had an odd bowl top haircut. He was currently in a green t-shirt and a ragged pair of jeans, and in his hands was a jump rope.

"Sakura-san, are you alright? What are you doing out here so early? And why are you in pajama's?" The boy asked, reaching out and taking her arm and leading her towards the lawn he had been on a few minutes ago. As Sakura stepped onto the lawn, her heart throbbed painfully, making her knees go weak and causing her to stumble, a small mewl of pain escaping her lips.

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san, are you alright!?" The strange boy asked, catching his not-so secret crush in his arms as she fell to the ground. As he caught her, he expected her to cringe away with disgust as she usually did, and slap him for being a pervert, but instead she huddled into his chest, the tears streaming down her face now soaking through his shirt. To say the boy was surprised was an understatement.

Patting Sakura's back comfortingly, the boy laid his head on Sakura's as she whimpered pitifully, digging her face into the boy's green shirt. As her heart was mercilessly attacked, Sakura tried channeling her love and comfort to her youngest sibling. Oh how she wanted to be with him and comfort her baby brother, but her body wouldn't let her. Instead it clinged to a boy who had long since had a humongous crush on her. Almost everyday at school, the boy named Lee would tell her that he'd defend her with his life and that he'd love her unconditionally, and right now, that offer seemed all too good.

Normally Sakura would have acted disgusted and shunned the poor boy, but inside she was always flattered and sad when he told her this, because she was almost positive that if he were to know what she was, then he'd reject her. Her thin body shook with sobs as Naruto's pain savagely attacked her heart, and as the pain ebbed somewhat, she became aware of the fact that Lee was whispering to her, telling her it'd be ok.

Against her will, Sakura let out a pained, but happy, purr as Lee continued to tell her things were going to be ok. As she purred, Lee stopped in surprise letting out a small gasp as Sakura's ears unburied themselves from her hair and flickered up momentarily as she tried to here what the boy was saying.

Fear coursed through her body as she heard the gasp, and she was once again struck with pain. Looking up fearfully at the boy who continued to hold her, who's eyes were wide and somewhat glazed over.

Dazed, Lee let go of her with one arm and lifted it to the Sakura's head, and as his hand got closer, her ears pressed further into her head. Gently, the boy ran his fingers over Sakura's calico colored ears, which flickered up at the touch.

Lee looked down at the girl in his arms, his brain finally comprehending what was happening. Sakura.. The perfect, beautiful Sakura to whom his love was given… was not human… and yet even so… he didn't care… in fact… it made him happy to know that his love was not as perfect as she seemed. That she was not as strong as she pretended to be. That he might have a chance to protect her from whatever was making her cry so hard right now.

Sakura's jade green eyes widened when Lee tightened his hold on her waist. Kissing Sakura lightly on the forehead, Lee smiled gently down at the pained girl, and was surprised when she didn't comment or act on the kiss. Instead she gave him a small, pain filled smile and flung her arms around his neck, shaking as her heart was once again stricken. Yet, somehow, a bubble of happiness and love had wrapped it's way around her heart and as she hung onto the boy who even now showed her love, she sent a ribbon of love to her youngest sibling, hoping that it'd get to him in time to keep him from breaking himself.

"Thank you, Lee…." Sakura whispered as Lee held her shaking form as she so pitifully cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Inside their small cages, a collective sound of gasps was heard. Hearts throbbed in sync and the tears of three teenagers found their way to the eyes of undeserving sufferers. Locked within their small dog cages, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji suffered the attacks on their hearts, unable to ease the pain. 

Ino and Chouji leaned towards each other from inside their cages, wishing that they were not in cages so they could sit out the pain together. Alone in his own cage, Shikamaru sat in a fetal position, unable to bear the pain. Flashes of spiked blonde hair pulled into ponytails passed through his mind, confusing his mind in his pain. He didn't know anyone with spiked blonde hair pulled into four ponytails, so why was seeing them? He had never even seen someone with that color of dirty blonde hair.

His muddled mind went blank as the pain attacking his chest left him seeing white spots. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening, and he knew that the reason he was suffering so much more than Ino and Chouji was because he did not have a mate, like they did. They had each other to channel their pain too, and to get love from, but Shikamaru had no one. And so, he was left to suffer alone, like whoever it was who was causing all this pain. Out far away, one of his siblings was suffering and like him, was without a mate, and without comfort. Feeling empathetic towards his sibling, he sent what scarce comfort and love he had left towards the pain where the link between them was strongest. When his heart was attacked with pain.

It was during these moments of pain that Shikamaru had the fleeting wish in which he selfishly wanted to be a popular idiot rather than a lonely genius, because maybe then he would be able to find his oh-so needed mate. But it was only an in-the-moment wish and soon faded out of his mind, never to be thought of again.

Pain once more struck his heart and he took that moment to send his scarce amount of love he had to the person who was suffering. Because Shikamaru was kind, and at this point in time, he felt it necessary to give what emotions he could to his sibling.

Across from him, Ino and Chouji sent their love to not only each other, but to the one who was causing them to hurt so much. They sent love in hopes of easing not only their own pain, but the pain of their beloved sibling who was suffering far worse than they were.

* * *

"…I guess you guys probably know about me by now huh? I should probably get packing shouldn't I?" Naruto asked, his voice was thick with hurt and self-disgust. Mikoto and Itachi were silent and he took that as a yes. Scrambling out of the bed, he pulled on the large navy shirt that had been in his arms. 

The shirt was quite big, falling down to his mid-thigh, covering him, but as he scrambled over to the dresser, thick, dark red blood snaked it's way sown his leg. As he opened the dresser, his eyes filled with tears and he froze. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't want to leave the only people he could call family at the moment. He didn't want to leave Mikoto and her sweet motherly kindness. He didn't want to leave Itachi with his subtle, yet appreciated ways of showing love. He could leave Fugaku, he was never home anyway…. But most of all… though he had no idea why… he didn't want to leave… Sasuke…. A choked mewl found its way to his shaking lips and he felt his heart pound and beat faster. He couldn't, he just couldn't leave… not while Sasuke was here. Oh God, he didn't know why, and right now he didn't care, but he was sure that if he left, then he'd go crazy.

Naruto's lips trembled and his body shook as tears spilled from his tear laden eyes. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his legs on either side of his sitting body. His body shook and his jaw trembled. The blood in his veins ran cold and his face crumbled in despair. His throat tightened and his breathing became shaky. His fingers seemed to be immobile they were so cold and they quivered like aspen trees. Going into a pain ridden hysteria, Naruto kicked his legs out and pushed away from the dresser until his back slammed into a corner. Clutching the navy shit in his hands he curled into a ball, his fast and erratic breathing sucking in the intoxicating scent on the shirt.

It was the smell that he had smelt when Sasuke had passed by him last night while walking into his room. Naruto's eyes widened and his hands involuntarily held onto the shirt tighter. If he was going to leave, he was at least going to take this with him. Because it was Sasuke's…. Because Sasuke had at one point worn it… because, Naruto realized, he couldn't bear to leave his friend… friend… yes that's what Sasuke was. He was a friend. Even with all that fighting… they had become friends, though neither would admit it.

Bringing a wide eyed, tear stained face up, he turned his head towards Mikoto and Itachi. If he was going, he was taking part of Sasuke with him. "M-Mikoto-chan, is it alright if I take this shirt with me?" The reply form the kind woman was instant.

"No," Mikoto said, and Naruto felt his heart break, but it seemed that she wasn't finished talking yet, " because you're not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you go back just so you can suffer. It doesn't matter to me what you are, you're still my child. adopted or not; experiment or not; boy, girl or both, you're still my loveable little child, and you'll stay that way."

* * *

Kisame, who had been sitting on his bed with his eye's clenched and a tight hold on Samehada, suddenly sat straight up, the pain on his heart gone. It was instantaneous, one moment the pain had been utterly unbearable and the attack had been the strongest yet, and then it was gone. Only a dull ache remained, but since that was always there, it was ok. Heaving a large sigh, Kisame relaxed and sat with Samhada, his thoughts drifting, like they always did, to Itachi. 

Suddenly, the door burst open causing Kisame to fall out of the bed and drop Samehada. Groaning in pain he looked up to see his 'father' in the doorway. The man skipped giddily over to his son and held out a hand. Taking the hand, Kisame was pulled up, and as he stood before his father, he realized he had grown taller than the man, though he was currently not taller than the man's hair….

Kisame's father suddenly leapt onto the shark boy, his silver hair suffocating the poor boy. "Kisameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kun, aren't you happy to see daddy?" the man said in a whiney tone that did not suit his deep voice at all.

"Ack, yes, father! I missed you! Now, if you please, I would like to _breathe._" Kisame gasped out, and was instantly released by the man. The man wore a medical mask over his mouth with pale skin and spiky silver hair that looked like it had been put up with mounds of gel. Kisame knew this to be untrue, but it still had that look. A happy grin was on the man's face - Kisame had gotten good at reading his father's face - looking somewhat devious.

"Kisame, I know this is quick, since I just got back, but pack you bags kiddo! We're going to America!!" The silver haired man screamed happily earning a shout of. "Keep it down Kakashi!!!" from Kisame's mother. "Sure, Ruka-ru!!!"

Meanwhile, Kisame blanched. "Whatd'ya do you mean we're going to America? WHY?!"

The man now dubbed Kakashi gave his 'son' a calculating look before saying cheerfully, "Why to see Obito of course!!"

* * *

The pain… it had stopped. Kiba jerked his head up, smacking Shino in the jaw. The pain… it had never just stopped like that. It was odd, not right. Normally the pain eventually dulled, never had it just stopped completely. Maybe, just maybe, the love he had sent had reached his pained sibling? 

As Shino cursed and pushed Kiba off his lap, Kiba fell to the floor and looked at Akamaru with questioning, hopeful eyes. The small dog just shrugged and said, "Don't look at me, I don't know what happened."

Nodding, Kiba numbly sat on the floor. From the couch, a blind Hinata called out uncertainly as she was no longer aware of where Kiba was. Getting up from the floor, Kiba made his way over to the smaller girl and kissed her gently on the forehead. A small smile blossomed on her lips and her unseeing eyes focused on one of the boys she loved.

"I love you Kiba…" Hinata whispered quietly, giving the boy a small hug.

* * *

Around the world, a collective sigh of relief was heard as the hideous pain in their heart was expelled violently from their bodies. Some of them cried, some of them simply relaxed, and other's hugged their loved ones, but no matter which of them it was, each of the nine experiments had a warm smile on their face as their heart was instead filled with joy.

* * *

Itachi looked at his mother, a small smile present on his face. His mother sure had a way with words. Naruto looked shocked and his mouth hung open, his hands still holding Sasuke's shirt with a tight grasp. Giving a low chuckle, Itachi stood and said, "Naruto--" However Itachi was cut off by a sudden shout of "I'm off! See you!" by Fugaku. 

Mikoto heaved a disgruntled sigh. Damn, she had forgotten about her husband. Well, if she was to pretend like how she did everyday, Mikoto would have to kiss him goodbye and see him off as always. Giving her two children a meaningful look, she got up solemnly and walked out of the room, instantly fixing a look of utter giddiness and loving nature on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto hurriedly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and changed his shirt - he didn't want to get people, especially Sasuke, suspicious as to how he suddenly got a new shirt - grabbed his hat and pulled it on as he ran down the stairs, being trailed by Itachi, who followed at his own pace.

Everyone in the family was present as Fugaku left, going off to work, waving goodbye as they always did. As he left however, everyone kinda dispersed about, except for Naruto and Sasuke, who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Naruto was only still there because Sasuke had stayed, which was odd as Sasuke usually went off like everyone else.

Today though, he glared at the door with a mixture of sadness, hate and something else that Naruto could not make out. It was rare for Naruto to see such emotion in the Uchiha's usually dull and guarded eyes, so without thinking, he blurted out, "Do you like your dad?"

Sasuke seemed startled that Naruto was still there and seemed to snap out of his daze-like state with a flinch. Turning towards the blonde, Sasuke regarded him coldly, looking at the poor boy as though he were stupid before saying tonelessly, "If you think I like him, then you do not know me very well." And with that he walked smoothly away, not looking back to see the hurt expression on Naruto's face.

Those words had stung. Really they had. All he had done was ask an innocent question, and Sasuke had hurt him. Though Naruto he was over reacting to the teen's bland words, he couldn't help the fact that he felt as though his heart had been crushed when Sasuke had said that. He had thought he knew Sasuke fairly well actually, I mean Sasuke was the person he spent nearly all his time with, so why wouldn't he know him?

Itachi came in at that moment and had to do a double take at what he saw. Naruto was sad again? What had happened now? Sighing through his nose, Itachi scratched the back of his head and thought of what to do. It wasn't good to have Naruto sad like this, especially since he was pretty sure that Sasuke had caused it this time, after all, the boy had just left the room.

Rubbing his temples, Itachi finally made a decision as what to do. "Naruto! Get ready to go." Itachi called out, passing the confused boy as he tried to climb the stairs. Tried, and failed because of Naruto.

"What do you mean? Where are we going? I thought you said you weren't going to make me go away!" Naruto asked, panic thick in his voice making his voice reach a higher octave.

"We're not going to any place like that Naruto. Just get dressed and you'll see, ok?" Naruto pouted at this, not liking how mysterious Itachi was being. However, he gave in quickly because, if he was being honest, he had only gone outside the Uchiha house a few times so the chance to get out and do something rather than mope around at his misfortune.

* * *

"What do you mean a new batch? I thought we had enough Ak--" Fugaku's confused stammering was suddenly stopped with an icy glare from Arashi which made him flinch and reel back as though hit. 

"Shut up and let me explain you imbecile!" Arashi ground out through gritting his teeth and a horrible headache. "We are getting rid of the Akatsuki because they are no longer needed. We are creating a new batch which will be made of stronger, fast, more _obedient_ experiments. _Better_ experiments. The original Akatsuki will be terminated when the new batch is made, understand me? Yes Fugaku, that means miserable little Itachi too. _Every single one of them must go._ We will continue to use them however until Jiraiya and Orochimaru are finish creating our ultimate beasts. Do _not_ tell them of this got i--"

"Arashi! You wanted to see me" Tsunade called out as she entered his office, cutting the man off as he spoke.

"Tsunade, I know you are not the brightest of the bunch, _but do shut your ever open mouth you stupid whore before I sew it shut for you! Now be quite and wait you impatient bitch!"_

Tsunade immediately clamped her mouth shut, waiting for her boss to dismiss a pathetic looking Fugaku. Tch, and he was supposed to be a great, ever stoic Uchiha. Yeah whatever. Fugaku was quickly dismissed and as soon as the door clicked closed, a flash of tan slammed into her jaw, snapping her head into a sickening angle.

"Learn to be quiet, you retarded little cunt!" Arashi growled out dangerously. A tremor of fear snaked down her spine as she stared wide eyed into menacing, frost blue eyes that spoke death threats. An audible gulp seemed to be her yes as she meekly nodded. Grinning sadistically, Arashi spoke once again.

"Good, now that you have relearned your pathetic place in life, yes I did call you in here." Briskly, Arashi crossed the small distance between them and a strong tan hand shot out, gripping Tsunade's neck and smashing her into the wall behind her. Leaning in close to her ear he whispered in a deadly calm voice, "You've been holding back on me, haven't you? You are even more idiotic that I thought if you believed you could gat away with hiding them."

Tsunade's terrified expression turned to one of confusion. What on Earth was this man talking about? Seeing the confusion, Arashi scowled, his hold on Tsunade's sensitive neck tightening. "You know what I mean, wench. The goddamn nine! You knew where they were all along didn't you?" Looking into her amber eyes, he saw understanding and horror flash through them. Ah, so it was true.

"Yes, you see, a little wolfie of mine was told to huff and puff, and finally, he got the little piggy to talk. And talk she did. She told us all about you and your little scheme to help out our little _darlings_. Now, if you value you life at all, I'm going to go easy on you let you out with this: bring them all to me and do it within the week or you'll be dead. Now go. Bring them to me. Take whoever you like with you too, I don't care, just _get those nine to me!_ Now go, before I lose my patience and lenience with you and just decide to kill you right now. Move!"

And move she did. Scrambling out of his office, Tsunade quickly went to the Akatsuki chamber. Damn, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

As two teens walked out of the large mall/movie theater, the dark-haired one realized it had started getting dark out. Naruto happily chatted away about the pointless movie while Itachi calmly listened to the boy, happy even though he was now almost broke and he and Naruto would have to walk home, probably in the dark if the rapidly fading sky were any indication. However, as Itachi and Naruto walked home, Naruto's voice suddenly seemed to quiet as he talked about the part in the movie where the main character had lost his best friend. Damn, he was depressed again, well fuck, all that hard work and money spent on food and movie stuff down the drain. 

Deciding to help his non-biological brother out, Itachi started talking - he seemed to be doing that a lot lately - about idle nothings, which seemed to comfort the boy a little. Bleck, Itachi was so sick of talking, especially about things that needn't be spoken about, like recent TV shows they had watched and songs he had heard.

Walking calmly down the street with Naruto by his side, Itachi talked quietly to the boy, who looked as though his world had just been destroyed. Probably because it had been… again…. And as he walked, a strange, but nice, scent flooded his nose in a quick rush. Confused, Itachi looked around, but saw only three men walking away from he and Naruto. One had spiky silver hair and his arm draped around a smaller man with dark brown hair that was tide back into a tight ponytail. To their right was the last man who was very tall, hunched over and wearing a long brown trench coat, and only his strange, spiked blue hair showed. People had such strange tastes in fashion nowadays…

Suddenly, the silver haired man stopped and turned around, looking him straight in the eyes. Itachi's eyes widened minutely as he recognized who the man was. Why the hell was Kakashi here? Grinning, Kakashi dropped his arm from around the other man's shoulders and was jogging over to Itachi, making his companions turn and stare, though Itachi was too busy trying to find a way to avoid talking to the man coming towards him to notice.

He was suddenly glomped by the silver haired man who hung off him and whined, "Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan!!! Why didn't you say hi to me when I passed you? I thought you loved meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Itachi's eye twitched as he looked pointedly at the man hanging off him and said with a dangerous glare and voice to match, "Kakashi, just because you are cousin Obito's friend does not mean that I love you in any way, shape or form. Now, if you please, I really must be getting Naruto-kun back home before mother castrates me for taking so long with him" Naruto looked confusedly at Itachi, what the hell was he talking about, Mikoto-chan didn't care how long he was out, as long as he was sure to stay safe.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking at the tiny blue eyed boy who was standing somewhat behind Itachi, looking at the older boy in confusion. The boy had a strange orange hat, like those that people wore in Russia. He was very small, and on his tanned cheeks were three thin identical black lines, blonde hair stuck rebelliously out of the hat and the boy's blue eyes shined innocently. He had to admit, the boy was quite cute, but he seemed to ooze feminity like Kisame had when he was younger. Kakashi was glad that Kisame had become more of a seme than an uke. Still, sometimes Kakashi missed the cute little boy Kisame had been. "Ah, So Mikoto still has her strict rule, ne?"

"Yes." Itachi said briskly, attempting to end the conversation, yet Kakshi would not let him and started off talking about his new Itcha Itcha book. Naruto, who was no longer listening to the silver haired man, looked at the man's companions.

As soon as he set eyes on the tall one, he immediately shouted the first thing that came to his brain. "Fish face!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi stopped talking and looked at the small boy in confusion, as did Itachi.

"And you wonder why you aren't allowed sugar…" Itachi said slowly, used to Naruto's random outbursts. Puffing out his cheeks defiantly, Naruto put a hand on his hip - a habit taken form Sakura - and stuck out a finger.

"I can't help it if he looks like a fish!" Naruto said. Itachi looked confusedly at Kakashi and looked the man up and down. Itachi had mistakenly thought Naruto was pointing at Kakashi, as he could not see that the blonde was pointing elsewhere.

"I don't know, Kakashi doesn't look anything like a fish to me…" Itachi said giving the silver haired man a critical look. When he said that, Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What? Not him. The guy in the coat. Jeez, and you're supposed to be the genius of the Uchiha family?"

"Tch, you're rubbing off on me, Naruto. I seem to be getting stupider everyday. Now _who_ is this supposed person who looks like a fi--" Itachi was suddenly cut short as he set eyes on the person in the coat. Naruto almost giggled at the way Itachi's eyes widened comically his jaw dropping and a look of utter confusion upon his face. He hadn't ever seen Itachi show so much expression.

That person… He looked just like Kisame… Holy shit, it _was_ Kisame. Itachi blinked and rubbed his eyes. Opening them again, Itachi found he was still looking at the large man, who looked exactly like Kisame. He smelt like an experiment too. Shit, he was still there, that meant that Itachi wasn't hallucinating.

'_Heh heh, well this is awkward….'_ Itachi thought. Kisame and Itachi both stared at each other, though Kisame did not have a silly look of shock on his face as he had gotten over his shock while his father was hugging the stoic boy.

Itachi soon got the look of shock off his face, and though he'd later deny it, he became uncomfortable at Kisame's constant gaze. Naruto, noticing Itachi's subtle discomfort, took it as a hint that he needed to get Itachi away from the fishy dude.

"Come on, 'Tachi-nii, we have to go home or Mikoto-chan'll get really mad" Naruto said, using Itachi's earlier excuse and grabbing Itachi by the hand. Bowing to Kakashi he said, "Nice to meet you sir." and proceeded to run away, dragging Itachi. Itachi let himself be led, but one last time, he looked behind him at Kisame, only to see hurt flash through the taller boy's eyes. Unwanting to see that look of hurt, Itachi turned away and continued to be led by Naruto at a run.

* * *

When they had gotten home, Mikoto had been shocked when Itachi looked at her with a look of hurt and self-disgust. Naruto too was worried, and when Itachi was safely locked away in his room, Naruto told the worried woman what had happened. 

Away in his room, Itachi sat blankly on his bed. Damn…. He should have done something! He hadn't seen Kisame in forever, and now he when he finally, _finally_ did, all he could do was stand there in shock. And then he had just left. Not even a word had been spoken to his friend. And that look of utter hurt…. GOD DAMNIT!!!!!! Why hadn't he _done_ something?! Why had he just stood there like a love struck idiot?! Oh man. That's what he was wasn't he? God damn, it, why couldn't he do anything right? And now his fool self had hurt Kisame.

Mentally, Itachi slapped himself. What the fuck was he _doing!?!_ This was nothing to be having a little pity party over! Damnit, he was a fucking Uchiha, and he'd be damned if he sat in his room and moped about something that couldn't be helped!

Determination flared into Itachi's usually emotionless eyes as he made a silent promise to himself. Next time he met Kisame again - and he'd make it a point to meet the shark boy again - he'd do something! He wouldn't just stand there like an idiot and hurt Kisame! No damnit, he'd even _hug_ the boy and give up all dignity if it'd make up for doing nothing earlier.

* * *

Waiting as Mikoto prepared dinner, Naruto made his way up to his room. Pausing at Itachi's door, Naruto hesitantly bit his lip and walked on to his own room. Itachi would be alright he was sure. Itachi was brave and strong, he'd make it through whatever he was going through. Thinking back, Naruto realized that Itachi must have know the fishy looking dude! He wouldn't have acted like that otherwise, not even to someone so strange looking. Itachi wasn't one to be easily surprised, let alone _show_ that he was surprised. They way he acted had been kinda funny too. Kinda like he was a girl in front of her crush, though that very thought was absurd as Itachi didn't like most other people, and it seemed almost out of character to even think that Itachi had had a lover. Itachi was like Sasuke, so closed off and hidden away within themselves that it almost hurt to see. Though they wore masks of indifference, Itachi often looked lonely while Sasuke looked lost. It hurt so much to see them look like that. 

Heaving a sigh, Naruto entered his room and changed into dull, but comfortable orange pajama's, liking the comfort they provided for him. His heart still ached from the words Sasuke had uttered only a few hours ago. Though the hurt had been unintentional, it had still hurt a lot. However, he was suddenly uncomfortable because for an unknown reason, the pain suddenly stopped and he momentarily felt numb. Momentarily.

Naruto didn't know had happened at first; one moment he was fine, and the next, he was feeling very strange. At first he had thought he had had a fever, but he soon figured out what was wrong, and it filled him with a cold dread. He was in heat.

He was now sitting on his bed suffering from the strange symptoms of his heat. He was itchy all over and his skin burned intensely. His stomach was fluttery and warm, and he felt lightheaded. Every once and a while a tingling sensation would appear in his groin, but it was quickly gone, so he gave it no attention. He felt twitchy and had a need to move, his hips especially had an ache in them like the ones you get when you need to get up and stretch your legs. They felt the need to want to rock back and forth, though he always stopped them. Also, a while ago he had felt the undying urge to fling things around and find a nice warm hole to hide in.

Finally giving into the urge, he leaped off the bed and frantically flung his sheets, pillows, blankets and clothing around the room, gathering the most comfy stuff and flinging it into the open corner below the window. Everything was hurled around and soon everything that had a comforting affect on him was tossed into the corner too. When everything that he found comforting had been thrown into the corner, Naruto jumped with animalistic grace onto the pile and quickly made a cocoon of clothing and blankets around himself.

Once Naruto had huddled himself into the corner and curled into a ball inside the warm cocoon, he felt better, and some of the sypmtoms died down like the need to move and the dizziness. However, he still burned and his hips still needed to move and as he shifted within the cocoon of stuff, his sensitive nose caught sent of something delicious. Oh god, it smelt wonderful and just the smell made Naruto shiver in something akin to anticipation, though what he was anticipating, he did not know.

In a desperate search for the intoxicating smell's source, he came across that same navy shirt he had held earlier when he had formally been accepted by Itachi-nii and Mikoto-chan as part of the family, experiment or no. Eye brows furrowing, Naruto gently reached out a small tanned hand and picked the navy object up with the utmost of care.

Bringing the soft shirt to his delicate nose, Naruto gently inhaled the scent, instantly being sent into a beautiful oblivion. His mind went numb and he could think of nothing logical as a light buzzing took over instead. His mind was muddled making it impossible to think of anything other than the scent, and his vision blurred, and yet, he felt fine. Better than fine actually, he felt absolutely wonderful.

Mmmmm it was such a lovely sent, very… Sasuke…His groin instantly snapped to attention as he inhaled again, making him look at it dumbfounded, his mind still numb from the the scent. This had never happened before… but right now, he didn't really care as he was flooded with a burning need. Irrational desire coiled in his stomach as he thought of the Uchiha boy, making it spiral downwards into his pelvis where it pooled and tightened.

Naruto let out a small mewl as his groin throbbed, begging for attention. However, as he was not sure what to do, he took refuge from the aching appendage by burning his face into the shirt, unknowingly making the ache worse. It never occurred to him that he should use his hands to rub and stroke his needy appendage, so when his hips started slowly rocking back and forth, he lifted his head from the shirt in a panic and tried to find a way to ease the ache in between his legs. Gods, it hurt so much, he needed to make it stop!

Unable to find a way to ease the pain in his groin, which felt as though it were extremely taut, he rolled onto his stomach and gave into the wonderful friction the ground created. He once more brought the shirt to his nose and as his hips started thrusting faster and faster into the carpet, making him moan erotically. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth hung open as he continued to maon, allowing a string of saliva to trickle down his chin.

As he ground into the carpet, all his hazy mind could picture was Sasuke. Erotic images of the beautiful boy crouched atop him, wonderfully naked and sweaty, his own groin aching to fill something and his suculant mouth ravaging Naruto's, sensual tongue twisting and intermingling with his, causing a wonderful, unknown taste setting his taste buds aflame and driving his tan body that glistened with sweat into overdrive. He pictured gripping pale shoulder's fiercely as a thick, pulsing penis impaled him, sending him writhing in a delightful blend of ecstasy and foreign pain.

Naruto tried to stop moaning as they were getting quite load, but was only able to reduce the pleasure induced sounds to a pitiful whimper of bliss. A loud noise sounded, but he paid it no mind, as he was far too gone in his erotic delusion to care, and let out a weak mewl as his pelvis ground into the carpet once more.

* * *

'_Hm… that's weird'_ Sasuke thought as he climbed the stairs to the top floor, '_Itachi said that Naruto would be up here. It's time for dinner already.' _As Sasuke reached the top of the stairs, he suddenly heard a moan. '_What the hell?'_

Curios, Sasuke followed the sound, finding it led to Naruto's room. As he approached the door, his ears caught a weak whimper emit from the room. Panicking, as he thought Naruto might have hurt himself, Sasuke checked the door to find it locked. Freaking out, he used his freakish strength to break down the door with a loud crash.

What he was met with shocked him. Things were cast around everywhere. Panic flared within him as a feeble mewl sounded form a large heap of clothing and blankets. Jumping into action, Sasuke ran to the mass and furiously tore away at the mound that covered Naruto.

His actions were abruptly stopped however as found Naruto within the pile. At first he though Naruto was sick, but when Naruto whined at the sudden flood of light and looked at him, Sasuke felt his stomach do back flips as it fell to his feet. Naruto's normally bright eyes were dulled and glazed over with lust. His skin was flushed and his mouth was parted. Drool slid down the boy's chin and his ragged orange hat was falling off slightly. Naruto's large pajama shirt fell off his shoulder exposing a milky tan shoulder.

His first reaction was shock, then disgust. Then… it turned to something else completely, something strangely akin to despair and rejection as he realized what Naruto had been doing. However, when he laid eyes on the object in Naruto's small hands, something inside him flared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That's sick, you freak. Why do you have to ruin shit like this? Ugh, you disgust me. Why do I put up with you, fuck up?"(3) Sasuke asked, disgust lacing his uncalled for words as he stared at the shirt, _his_ shirt, in Naruto's hands. Naruto's eyes immediately focused as he tried to sit up, panic and fear flooding his pretty cobalt eyes. However, his pervious actions made it impossible for him to sit up, as his body was tense and still wanting to continue its function with the ground, so he was unable to fully control it.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's panic stricken eyes and he felt a pang of guilt before turning away in disgust, not wanting to see Naruto anymore. No… he had to get out of here and clear his head. Walking out of the room, Sasuke heard Naruto let out a chocked sob, but ignored it and slammed the door shut behind him.

He hadn't wanted to say those things, but it was like word vomit, the insults just flooded from his mouth. What was wrong with him? He had acted like a total jerk to Naruto, who was only… Sasuke shuddered as he recalled what Naruto had been doing. Still there was no proof that he had been thinking of Sasuke when he was doing… that, that shirt might have just been there, he _had_ been in a heap of clothing after all...

Still it'd be _really_ hot if he _was_ thinking of Sasuke when he did that. Wait what!? No!! That's fucked and _wrong_!!! Bad Sasuke!! Don't think of Naruto like that! Naruto was probably thinking of Sakura when he had been doing that. Those two had gotten _really_ friendly after all, and Naruto blushed whenever the fuchsia haired girl talked to him or hugged him, which she often did. Grrrr, stupid girl, stealing his uke!!! Fuck!!! No!!!! BAD Sasuke!! I thought you got out of the habit of thinking of the cute, innocent, adorably naïve boy as your uke!

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly accepting the fact that Naruto was probably thinking of Sakura and that the shirt had been complete coincidence. He'd probably apologize to the blonde later, maybe after dinner or something. It never occurred to Sasuke that the last time he had seen that navy shirt, it was in his dirty laundry basket.

Inside his room, Naruto let out a strangled cry, clutching the shirt in his hands as though it were a lifeline. However, Naruto sudden let go of the cloth as though he were burnt, looking at it with horrified, accusing eyes.

'_It's all that stupid shirts fault!!!' _Naruto's mind screamed. And Sasuke's!! W-why?? Why did Sasuke have to do that to him? If Sasuke hadn't made him react that way, then the heat would have gone away on it's own, and Sasuke wouldn't of had looked at him like he were the lowest, dirtiest trash alive. But no… that wasn't right, it wasn't Sasuke's fault at all, nor his shirt's. It was all Naruto's fault. It always was. Why could he never do anything right?

Picking up the navy shirt gently, Naruto cradled it, tear welding up in his eyes. Maybe he should just go. Maybe he should just leave so that nobody would get hurt because of him. He didn't want that look anymore, and sticking around would only cause trouble, he was sure.

Sniffing gently, Naruto clutched the shirt tighter, and running over to the window, Naruto flung it open. Scrambling onto the window sill, Naruto looked down with fear filled eyes, but instead of shying back into the room like a normal person would do, he clenched his eyes shut and jumped out the window, landing with animalistic grace on the lush lawn.

Shivering from the cold, Naruto held the precious bundle of cloth to his pajama clad chest and took off down the road in a random direction, not really caring where he ended up, as long as it was away from here. Away from where he'd hurt his precious people.

* * *

As he ran, Naruto unknowingly ran past Sakura's house, where she was on the soft lawn talking quietly with Kisame. With Sakura's superb hearing and Kisame's extraordinary sense of smell, they both caught sight of the fleeing boy as he ran at a speed of approximately 48 mph. 

As the blonde streaked passed them, Sakura called out, though her calls went unheard. Plopping down onto the grass once more, Sakura looked forlornly after the boy, unsure whether she should chase after him or to just let him be. Her chest was not hurting so Naruto did not seem to be in any pain. Kisame looked curiously between where the blonde had disappeared and Sakura, confusion evident on his face.

"Wa… was that that kid that Itachi had with him?? I thought he looked an awful lot like Naruto, don't you think? And isn't he supposed to be inside?" Kisame asked, not understanding why Naruto's look-a-like was outside.

Sakura's head snapped around and she grabbed her younger brother by the collar of his overcoat, all but screeching. "What do you mean he's not supposed to be out?!"

Kisame blanched, blurting out a terrified, "WhenIsawhimwithItachitheysiadhecouldn'tbeoutatnightbecasueItachi'smomwouldgetreallymad!!!!" Kisame clenched his eye's shut, thinking his elder sister would hit him, but when the hit never came, he blinked open his golden eyes.

Sakura's face would have been comical had Kisame not known that something was wrong. Her eyes were wide and right now she was making a _very_ nice impression of a fish. "Errr… Sakura…? Why are you making that face??"

Sakura's eyes turned stony and glared at Kisame venomously, making Kisame dumbfound. What the hell had he _done?!_ My God, even though he was part girl, they still made no sense!!

"You imbecile!!! That _WAS_ Naruto!!! Gah!! And you say he's not supposed to be out?! Fuck!!! Ok, well, we gotta go see if this is true! Kisame tell my mom I'm going out for a bit and then I'll be back, k?!" Sakura called, taking off in the direction Naruto had come from, leaving a confused Kisame alone on the lawn. What had just happened?? Utterly unsure what had just happened, Kisame walked into Sakura's house and politely told her mother that Sakura was going out for a bit and to not worry.

* * *

Naruto was not looking where he was going and in his blind run, he crashed into someone at his amazing speed, knocking both him and the poor person h had hit to the ground. Naruto sat up dazedly, his head spinning and his hands still clinging to the shirt. 

The person below him groan in pain, and Naruto quickly scrabbled off them, a mixed string of curses and apologies flying form his mouth; his eyes clenched shut as he bowed apologetically to the still fallen person.. As the person got up from the ground, he heard a melodious voice come from them.

"Don't worry, hun. I'm fine." the person said, patting Naruto's soft blonde hair. Surprised, Naruto looked with wide, tear filled eyes and saw what had to be the most beautiful person ever. She was absolutely gorgeous, prettier even than Sasuke and Mikoto-chan.

She was a blonde, like himself, however she had long, silky, platinum blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail. Her left eye was concealed by a long tuff of hair of blonde hair. She had pretty blue-green eyes (though he could only see one) and pretty pale skin. She wore a baggy grey shirt and a flimsy pair of jeans that had been faded to a light blue. When Naruto looked up at the pretty woman, she gasped. This cute little blonde boy had been crying… was it because of her?

"A-are you sure, ma'am? Are you sure you're ok?" Naruto questioned, his teary blue eyes shimmering as he questioned the other blonde. Suddenly, the lady laughed, though her laugh was a bit deep for a woman.

The tall blonde lady looked down at him warmly saying, "I'm sorry to disappoint, you but I'm not a girl. I'm a guy. And yes, I'm fine, un." It was then that Naruto noticed that the blonde did in fact have a deep, male voice.

His ever blue eyes widened and he blurted, "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad!" With another bow. The tall lady's - no, man's - blue-green eyes widened and took a closer look at the blonde little boy.

He was extremely cute, with unruly locks that made both the sun and the man jealous. His eyes were large, and very, very blue. They were gorgeous and seemed to spill emotion. Around them were puffy red circles, showing that he had been crying. He has chubby, kid-ish cheeks that made him look younger than he probably was, and even more so odd, on each cheek there were three, identical thin black lines, that looked almost like scars. His cute cheeks were a little dirty, and were tear-stained. He was wearing a dull orange pajama shirt and pants and in his small tan hands held a navy shirt, that smelt familiar somehow. The blonde just screamed uke.

The tall blonde's heart broke as he looked at the blonde, who clear blue eyes shown with hurt and rejection. The poor child jump started the man's oddly strong maternal instincts and without thinking, the man hugged the cute, sorrowful blonde.

Naruto let out a surprise squeak as the tall blonde hugged him and from next to them, a groan of frustration was heard. "Deidara, I know you are… motherly, but I'm not so sure the kid wants you hugging him." A deep voice softly called from the same place the groan had come from.

"Don't mind him, un." The tall blonde, dubbed Deidara by the voice, told Naruto, "Sasori is just anti-social and assumes that everyone else is too. Now, honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Someone like you shouldn't be sad." Naruto was surprised at the words but for some reason, he felt safe with the blonde man.

Maybe it was because this stranger smelt kinda like Itachi? Just like a wolf… but sweeter. More feminine. Whatever the reason, Naruto burst into tears once again, but this time as he gripped the blonde's dull grey shirt, Naruto felt someone hold him back. It wasn't the kind of hug he craved, it wasn't Sasuke's, nor was it filled with a burning love, but it was still comforting. They seemed to just stand there in the street, looking for all the world like a mother and her crying child, for a long while, the only sound being Naruto's occasional sniff and Deidara's sweet, cooing, comforts and eased Naruto's troubled heart.

From beside Naruto and the blonde Deidara, a sigh of surrender was heard, and the deep voice sounded again. "Deidara, she's hear…" Naruto looked over at the voice and saw it belonged to a person starkly resembling Gaara. He had flaming red hair, but his crimson eyes were bored looking. He was pale too, and somewhat smaller than Deidara. He wore similar clothing to Deidara, and smelled similar too, though his smell was muskier and more masculine.

Deidara sadly nodded and took one last longing look at the adorable blonde before reluctantly letting of him as a car pulled up next to them. The fact that Naruto had not heard the car surprised the hell out of him, but he just assumed he had not heard the car as he not paying attention in his grief. As the car pulled up, Naruto ran behind Deidara and hid behind him, peeking out like a little kid.

The car was a silver viper with tinted windows and super sleek body. The sleek, smooth silver door on the passenger side was suddenly flung open and out stepped a shockingly familiar blonde woman, who was most definitely a female. The woman pretty platinum blonde hair, like Deidara, but hers were held in two limp ponytails. She amber eyes were not the warm eyes he remembered and instead were replaced with cold amber stones. Her giant bust bounced as she stomped heatedly over to Deidara, oblivious to the wide eyed Naruto huddling behind him.

"Deidara, you _idiot!!_" The Tsunade that was screaming at the beautiful man was so like the one Naruto had known for years in her looks, yet her personality was completely different. This woman in front of him sent chills of horror down his spine, the same way Fugaku did when he came home angry. The grip he had on Deidara's dull shirt tightened as Tsunade continued to scream. "It's no wonder Leader is making that new breed!! You Akatsuki are imbeciles!! I swear all you were told to do was find the Jinchiriki-- _Naruto?!?!"_

Tsunade pushed Deidara to the ground -though he was quickly caught by Sasori - and gripped Naruto by the shoulder's, pulling him into a forceful hug. "Oh Naruto!!!! How _are_ you?! Gah, I've missed you sooooo much, honey!!! Oh Naruto, we simply _must_ catch up!!! Come on, follow me, I'll get us some food how about that?" Tsunade asked sweetly, which was also scaring him, because he could smell that something was off. Not wanting to make his old motherly figure disappointed, he followed her as she lead him to the silver viper.

Before getting into the car, Tsunade sent Deidara and Sasori a withering look and pulling Naruto into the car with her. Naruto looked back almost longingly at Deidara and gave a small whimper as he was yanked into the car with Tsunade, feeling something drop from his hands.

As the car squealed away, Deidara, who was still being supported by Sasori, sent his flaming haired lover a mournful look before Sasori kissed the sad man on the forehead. "Don't look so sad, it doesn't suit you. Besides, we'll see him again. But before we do, we have to get back to head quarter's." Deidara gave a small nod of surrender and they continued on their way, but not before looking back and noticing something lying on the road.

"Hold on Sasori, I think Naruto forgot something." Deidara said, running back and picking up the navy blue shirt Naruto and come with. As he picked up the shirt, a strongly familiar sent filled his sensitive nose. The once hidden wolf ears shot out of hiding, appearing where his human ears would be. "Sasori!" Deidara gasped, twirling around with a wide-eyed expression to face his lover.

The redhead simply looked boredly at the childish lover, wondering what had got him acting up this time. Deidara ran to Sasori's side waving the navy cloth in front of his face. He instantly got a face full of a familiar scent that was definitely Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Sasori's bored eyes widened as he also caught another scent. Itachi had been near the shirt. Not anything remarkable in itself, but Sasori had also caught the raven haired wolf's scent on the blonde boy's person. Sasuke's scent had been strong on the boy too.

And hadn't Tsunade called the boy 'Naruto'? The leader had told them - ALL of them, _including _Itachi _- _to find the Jinchiriki and bring them back at all costs. Naruto had been named as one of those Jinchiriki, the most important Leader had said. It seems Itachi has been living with the fox boy all along. _'Interesting'_ Sasori though, still looking at the shirt Deidara was flinging around, '_Itachi is definitely not one to disobey orders. Unless of course, he had a reason. I will have to consult Zetsu and Rei about this… and eventually Itachi.'_ Sasori could already tell that this was not going to be fun.

Grabbing Deidara's erratically flying arm, he took the young blonde and led him away, telling him of his suspicions about Itachi. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep a secret from the relentless annoyance known as Deidara. As they walked down the street, Deidara stayed silent for a long time before whispering, "I can see he'd want to protect him…"

* * *

Sakura ran fast, adrenaline flowing into her blood. She had to get to Sasuke and Itachi, quickly! She just had to know if Naruto was out for a reason, and if he wasn't then she'd have to find him, quickly! She could feel it in her bones, something was not good. 

Earlier there had been a silver car passing by, even though the windows were tinted, she could make out a lady with presumably blonde hair and Naruto's scent. The other scent she caught horrified her. Distantly, she remembered that scent and it sent chills down her spine.

As she arrived at the Uchiha household, she saw lights on and people walking around. Good, they were home. Running up to the door bell and frantically pressing it, she waited impatiently for the door to open, pacing furiously. When the door was pulled open, Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar pulling him down to her level. Sasuke raised a delicate black eyebrow and she exploded saying, "Is Naruto supposed to be out? If not, there are going to be some heads rolling. Spill it, birdie!!"

Confusion flashed through Sasuke's oblivion eyes before it disappeared and he said, "No, he is not. I assume he got out?"

Sakura snarled grounding out, "Yes. He got out you ass. And now he's running away. If I'm correct then he was in a silver car with a blonde lady. I couldn't make out the other scent fast enough to tell."

She waited as Sasuke seemed shocked, and in an instant, he shoved Sakura away form him and _ran_ out the door, shouting, "stay here and tell Mom that I'll be gone. If you must tell her Naruto is gone, but _don't _follow me!" Dumbfounded at Sasuke's action's she ran into the Uchiha's house as he ran in circles on the street trying to find the right scent. Not an easy thing to do for a bird.

"Mikoto-chanSasuke'sgoingouttofindNarutosohesaidtonotworryok?!" Sakura blasted out, surprising Mikoto who was working in the kitchen with an equally shocked Itachi. Itachi make a few quick movements passed Sakura, telling his mother in a calm voice, "I'll get Sasuke. Don't worry mother, we'll be back for dinner." In a flash, the eldest Uchiha son was out the door leading to the garage.

The garage door was opening and Sasuke looked and saw an enraged Itachi. Itachi grabbed his brother from the street and pulled him into the garage saying, "Sasuke, I know you are worried, but do not do something stupid, got it?"

Sasuke sighed, nodding sadly. "We have to find him though! I mean… I don't really know why, but we just have to!" Sasuke seemed to panic at that moment and it was then that Itachi realized that Sasuke's heart and soul were being unfrozen. Once they had been frozen and all of Sasuke's emotions had been fake, like his own, but now they were real. Sasuke was feeling again.

"We'll find him, don't worry. Let's go."

"… Itachi, Sakura said that he went with a blonde lady in a silver car. I know Tsunade has a silver car… could she have picked up Naruto? I mean it's possible since she was at the orphanage with him…. Though why she'd give him a ride and not take him home is--" Sasuke abruptly cut off, it was not because he noticed Itachi had stopped and was currently shaking in rage, it was because he had remembered his cruel words to the blonde boy. Fuck, _that_ was why Naruto ran away, and probably why Tsunade took him. She had no other reason to otherwise. It wasn't like he was one of the nine the scientists were looking for. That'd be impossible…. Right?

Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi had stooped dead in his tracks, his body vibrating from the horrifying rage that coursed through his body. Tsunade had taken Naruto. After all these years, she had finally taken him. That bitch had given in and told Arashi where Naruto was and was sent to get him. She was going to turn Naruto in to that bastard…

No… there was no way… not now…. There was _no way in hell_ that Itachi'd let them take him away. No matter how much he could deny it, Itachi had grown to love the bundle of sunshine known as Naruto. And… Naruto had saved Sasuke… after all that Naruto had done for him and his family, there was no way he'd let them take him away!!

Growling in rage, Itachi started to mutate. He was transforming into his Akatsuki form, and it was not pretty. After Sasuke had heard the growl as the garage door opened, he had looked back at his brother, only to find black fur sprouting from his brother's pores. Sasuke had never seen his brother transform before, and now he was grateful for that.

Itachi hunched over as his bones popped and broke, rearranging themselves in correct order. His fingers shrunk and the skin on his palms grew thick and black. His nails grew and narrowed, curving as they did so. His bare feet lengthened and at the balls of his feet, the bones twisted upward. The balls of his feet grew hard and black, like his palms, and his biggest toe shrunk into nothing while his thumb was push up past his wrist.

His broad shoulders narrowed and his neck thickened. His ears were shoved upwards and grew pointy and furry. His jaw elongated and his nose became deformed as it shrunk and became black. His eye sockets moved towards the sides of his head as his skull broke apart and became that of a wolf's. What was happening _inside_ Itachi's body, Sasuke was sure he didn't want to know.

His legs shortened and his thighs grew as his legs were shaped viciously. His feet narrowed and his spine jutted out at the tail bone, stretching muscle and skin with it. His clothes were ripping apart as thick, silky black fur made it's way all over his body, including over his face and snout. And in a matter of seconds, a huge black wolf stood where Itachi used to, clothing still hanging onto his body in places.

Unsure what to do, Sasuke made his way over to his brother and began tugging off the clothing that would only slow him down as they ran to get Naruto. Deep, rust colored eyes looked calmly at Sasuke as he work, but as soon as all the excess material was off, the humungous wolf took off, his giant black paws hitting the ground gracefully even as he sped off at a speed of more than 70 miles per hour (4).

Taking that as his cue to get going, Sasuke's huge raven wings flared out from the slits in his shirt and he ran to gain momentum, flapping his wings with powerful strokes, hurtling him into the night air where he chased after his brother at a speed that'd make F1 race cars jealous.

* * *

As Naruto got ready for the blow that Tsunade was about to deliver, Tsunade was suddenly tackled to the ground with a heavy '_thud'_ by a blur of black fur. Surprised, Naruto looked up to see a huge black wolf with evil rust colored eye's pinning Tsunade to the ground, his lips pulled back in a fierce snarl and saliva dripping from it's dangerous jaws. It's silky black hackles were raised and it looked ready to kill the woman, and yet Naruto felt no fear of the creture. 

"Itachi!" An all too familiar voice called. "Keep her busy while I untie Naruto!" The large black wolf lifted it's giant head and looked up at Naruto, sniffing at him curiously, as if to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"I-Itachi?!" Naruto squeaked, staring into the rusty, blood-lusty eyes with his own wide, ever-blue ones. The rust colored eyes softened at the sight of him, but if possible grew even more dangerous as he reverted his attention back to the blonde woman pinned under him.

A gust of air suddenly washed down on Naruto, and he looked up to see Sasuke hovering at his side. From his back sprouted two huge black bird wings, shocking Naruto. So he _did_ have wings… Sasuke face was caked with worry, but he soon sobered and his face was again a mask of indifference when he realized that Naruto was not hurt. In his hands were a huge set of wire cutters, Naruto assumed that that was what Sasuke was going to use to get the damn chains off him. "Moron… why did you have to go and get yourself kidnapped?" Sasuke asked in a quiet mom-tone voice as he started to untie the fox boy.

Naruto fox ears flattened against his head, afraid that Sasuke was still mad at him, but soon perked up when Sasuke said, "You need to learn not to trust everyone, stupid. You could get hurt again… but for now, I'm glad you're safe." Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile, but just as Naruto was finally unchained, a sharp yelp was heard.

Looking the way the ear-piercing yelp came from, they saw Itachi atop one of Naruto's kidnappers, though he was being surrounded by others who were kicking him and throwing pieces of hot coal onto his lithe, furry body burning his fur and flesh. Itachi scrambled away, trying to avoid the continuous rain of coal, giving the person Itachi had formally been on top of a chance to grab a handful of burning coal, and at the expense of his own hand, shoved the pieces into Itachi's shock wide rusty eyes.

Pieces of blistering hot coal had landed near the factories support beams, allowing them to combust almost instantly. As the wooden support beams caught flame and made their way to the roof, Itachi let out heart-wrenching scream of utter pain.

Blood dripped down Itachi's face in claret rivers as his rust colored eyes clenched tightly shut. The coal… it had embedded itself into Itachi's eyes. The thick black fur that covered Itachi was sticky and wet with the blood as he howled in pain. As he lay twitching on the ground, Naruto could only watch in horror as the kidnappers ran from the building. Panicking, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and in a split second were picking Itachi's furry, writhing body off the dusty floor. Falling into an easy rhythm, Naruto and Sasuke ran from the burning building and the hot coal, being careful of Itachi's beaten body.

As the small factory burned, Naruto and Sasuke ran as fast as they could with Itachi's now limp body between them. The silky black fur was now matted and slimy, and Itachi's eyes continued to bleed profoundly. Large wounds and welts that oozed pinkish blood were surrounded by masses of burnt fur. There was no longer fur around Itachi's eyes, only blistered, bubbling black skin. Though unconscious, Itachi's limp form let out a pitiful whimper of pain. He wasn't going to make it if they waited much longer.

i. Samehada is the name of Kisame's giant ass sword, but I thought it'd be fitting and whatever so yeah, that's it's name. lol.

ii. I saw it on House, you really can OD on hormones!!

iii. Yeah, he's acting a bit OOC, but if you were in his position, you'd probably act a lil' OOC too.

iiii. Err, well normal wolves can hit speeds of 40 mph, so since Itachi's so much bigger and stronger than a normal wolf, I only saw it fitting that he be fast.

* * *

**Author's Note:** God, I'm horrible!! I made you guys wait for ever for... _this_. I hope it's good, and sorry for it being so damn long, I was _retarded_ and made a horrible mistake. God Jashin, this was almsot 30 pages!!! **-Dies-** And it was about 14775 words!! **-Sigh-** Anyway, yeah, after this, it's going up to an **M rating**, but don't worry becasue for those who don't want to read smut, the actual erotica will be cut from this and the whole chapter will be put on my LiveJournal account for you guys to see. There will be links on my profile when they come out. And yes, yes, I KNOW i made it kinda confusing with Kisame being all seme-ish while everyone is supposed to be all uke-ish, but **THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER!!!** Yeah well, anyway, I'm going to be producing a few one-shots in a few days (which is why this chapter took so long) for anyone who wants to read it. Oh yeah, please check out my other story too called World of War, and if you would, leave a review, it really doesn't have to be long, just any review would be nice. Aw yes, and please check out my friend Kaikouken's work, she's a superly awesome writter and I'm even helping her out with a story she's making up called Absolution. Check it out if you like angst, lotsa character death, and a sadistic big bro Itachi. Hehe, now time to go work on my one-shots! 


End file.
